Celiene
by unolimbo
Summary: Celiene of Denaia wants to be a knight. After finally convincing her father to allow her, she goes on the first of many adventures.
1. Default Chapter

The air was cold. An autumn chill filled the girl's lungs tightly with every breath. _I hate the cold_, she thought. She knew it wasn't true. She loved playing in the snow in winter, skating and snowshoeing. But her father wanted her to be a lady, and ladies didn't do that sort of thing.

"Queen Thayet does," she muttered to herself. "Lady Alanna and Lady Keladry do. Why shouldn't I?"

Reaching down and scooping up a handful of leaves in her hands, Celiene tossed her head back and threw the leaves in the air, pretending they were snow.

"Celiene!" A voice rang out through the windy air. Celiene was surprised that she could hear her mother's voice through the wind and distance. "Celiene, come here please!"

Her mother's voice sounded calm, barely raised over it's usual soft tone. Celiene knew what that call meant. Her father wanted to speak with her.

Though Celiene was very fit and tall for her age, she still had to run as fast as she could to meet her mother at her room in time.

"Quickly, Celi, arms up." Celiene, used to the routine, already had her hands in the air, ready for her mother to pull of her tunic and shirt and for her maid, Ella, to slip her shift and dress on. "Your father is in his study," Liana said, quickly brushing the burrs and leaves out of her daughter's hair. "He wants to speak about your future. I'm fetching tea, I'll be there in a moment."

She stepped back and viewed her handiwork. Other than the pink of the young girl's cheeks from running, she looked perfect. Ella licked her thumb and rubbed it against Celiene's nose, wiping off one last smudge of dirt.

The two women smiled, and Ella took ahold of her young mistress' hand to take her to her father's study.

"Have you been practicing?" Ella asked kindly, squeezing Celiene's hand.

Celiene grinned. "Every morning, you know that! That's what I was doing, but I got distracted."

Ella raised an eyebrow. "By what?"

Celiene blushed and looked down. "I was playing with the leaves." She muttered under her breath.

Ella smiled weakly. "I understand, child. You are young, and you are doing very well with your practicing." She looked up. Celiene, young as she was, saw the look in her maid's eye. Ella was a skilled Shang warrior, whose mother had been Celiene's grandmothers and great-grandmother's maid, as well as many generations of women before her. Ella had gone to become a Shang warrior when she was a teenager, but when her mother had died, she had insisted on taking on the duty that was rightfully hers and tending to two generations worth of Denaia ladies. Liana had told Ella that she was free to leave whenever she wished, but the warrior had held her ground, accepting only an average salary for her work, refusing to leave until her duty was complete. But no matter how she refused to leave, Liana and Celiene could both clearly see that the woman missed her wandering days.

Now, with her duty continuing until her own daughter reached a proper age to take over for her (a very long time away, as Ella was not even married yet), Ella was teaching Celiene the ways of the Shang.

"How long did your schooling take?" Celiene asked, trying to change the subject, but still wanting to hear about the Shang.

Ella looked thoughtful. "Fifteen years. But I didn't spend all of my education with the same master, which slowed me down, and I didn't start until I was ten." She sighed. "If you were going anywhere other than a convent, we could have you educated by the time you were eighteen." She tucked a piece of hair behind Celiene's ear. "Not a word. Go talk to your father."

Any dreams of being a Shang warrior were pushed out of Celiene's head to make way for harsh reality. "Good morning, love." Baron Roger of Denaia said, smiling at his daughter.

Celiene smiled brightly. "Good morning, daddy!" As much as she hated her fathers old fashioned ideas about women, he was a nice man who loved her.

"Celiene, you are growing up. Soon, you will be going away to the convent!"

Celiene frowned. Her father always treated her like a child. She knew what she wanted, and it certainly wasn't a life in the convent.

"You are leaving after the spring thaw comes. You will be a beautiful lady. You have a good dowry, and you will have a fine marriage."

With that, the door to the study opened. There stood Ella, holding a tray of tea, and Liana, her arms crossed over her chest.

"No she won't."

Roger frowned at his wife. "Now Liana, don't speak that way. You don't want to get those ideas into her head! She will do fine. Any man would be glad to marry her."

"She's not going to the City of the Gods, Roger. She's not going to the convent." She walked across the room to her husband and placed a scroll in his hands. "She is going to Corus, to become a knight."

"Now darling," Roger snapped, ignoring the parchment in his hand, "do not try to live vicariously through your daughter!"

Liana shook her head calmly. "This has nothing to do with my dreams, Roger. This is what Celiene wants. What she was meant to do."

Roger looked down at his young daughter. "Don't fall into your mother's trap, Celi. You can go to the convent."

"She doesn't want to, Roger!"

"Why doesn't someone ask her?" Ella cried. The room went silent. All eyes fell on Celiene.

"I want to." She said, taking her mother's hand. "I've been practicing, daddy. Ella has been teaching me how to fight, and mama has shown me how to use my magic. I know what I want to do. It's not like I'm getting into something I know nothing about."

Roger shook his head. "No daughter of mine is going to live with a bunch of boys and spend her life attacking people!"

"Would you rather she spend her life being attacked?" Liana snapped. "You remember what happened at the king's coronation. You may have just been a child, but I know you remember. Would you rather have your daughter be one of the knights fighting, or one of the ladies dying?"

Roger sighed. "Liana," he said calmly, "she is a girl. She wouldn't be able to do it. Besides, how do we know she would be admitted?"

Celiene felt white hot fury flow through her veins. She wouldn't be able to do it? How did he know? He was a knight, or at least he used to be. And he knew Celiene. Didn't he know she was strong?

"Just let me try, daddy. I can make you proud. I can be a hero."

Roger shook his head. "I'm very sorry, Celiene, but I must say no."

Liana smiled. "You're too late, Roger. Her bags are packed, her fees have been paid. The letter admitting her is in your hand."

Roger looked at the scroll, and saw that it was not sealed. He quickly threw it into the fire, as if it had burned him.

"Daddy!" Celiene cried.

Liana put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "It's alright, Celi. It doesn't matter. Roger," she said to her husband, "she and Ella leave first thing in the morning. We'll forgive you sometime. Maybe when our daughter is a champion."

As I am sure you all noticed, this story is the first one I have written with an original main character. Usually I avoid this type of story, because I find that there is often very little connection with the 'real' Tortall, but I hope that this one will be alright. This story will integrate characters from the other books, locations, events, etc.

In case you haven't noticed, it takes place 24 or 25 years after Alanna won her shield – and a few years after the conclusion of Lady Knight. I have to reread Lady Knight to figure out how many years it encompasses, but it would only change my time frame by two or three years, I think.

Please review, and I hope you enjoy it!


	2. First Day

In the first chapter, I said that it took place a few years after the end of Lady Knight; scratch that. It is a bit longer – about fifteen years. Enough that the knights in Alanna's generation are old. The exact ages and times will make more sense as I go along.

Ella woke her at dawn. "Come on, Celi, we must ride."

Celiene sat up. She slipped on her shirt and breeches, then put on a second layer for the cold. When she got outside, her loyal mare Lightning (named after Lady Alanna's famous sword) was prepared and waiting.

"Are you ready, Page Celiene?" Ella asked. Celiene smiled. Now that they were going to the palace, there was no more Celi. Only Page Celiene.

The ride took three days, but to Celiene, it felt like three weeks. When they finally rode through the city towards the palace gates, Celi was sure she had aged a few years. But when she saw the palace, she forgot all about the wait. The palace was the largest building she had ever seen. She had been told it would be large, but nothing like this – it was gigantic. It stretched kilometres in width and higher than Celi knew buildings could be built.

People were everywhere. Merchants, thieves, guards, children. Celi was almost disappointed to breach the palace gates and see no more of it.

It was late afternoon when they arrived. Celi was not a page until the next morning. For now, she was a child at the palace for the first time. She wandered the castle for an hour or so, but knew she had not seen anywhere near all of it. But her stomach was growling, so she returned to her room. Ella brought some food for her from the servants mess, knowing the girl probably wouldn't want to be in the mess hall tonight when she didn't know anyone and wasn't even a page yet. Celi practiced her magic after she had eaten, then did her Shang routine once more before going to sleep.

The next morning, Celi woke at dawn. She had barely slept the night before, and she knew she would regret it, but she still rose as soon as she saw a hint of light out of her window. She wisely did not practice any magic that morning, sticking only to her simplest Shang routines, not wanting to tire herself before the day even started. The wake up bell rang as she practiced. Another bell rang a bit later, after Celi had dressed. She heard shuffling outside.

Celi, not knowing what to do, stuck her head out her door. A parade of boys were walking down the hall, some talking animatedly with each other, others looking sleepy, a few looking nervous. One boy was knocking on various doors, calling out the new students. "You there! You new?" He called out.

Celiene glanced behind her. There was no one there. She nodded to the boy.

"What's your name, boy?"

Celi frowned at him. "Celiene of Denaia."

The boys eyes widened. "Gods, they didn't tell us there was a girl coming!"

Celi squared her shoulders, feeling his eyes searching her. "Who are you?" She demanded.

He grinned at her, his dark eyes twinkling. "James of Goldenlake." He announced, putting his hand out. "Don't think I know Denaia. Where is it?"

"To the north, near the western shores. Not far from Mindelan, if you know where that is." She said coldly. She knew there was no reason, but it bothered her that this boy didn't know where Denaia was.

But he just smiled, either not noticing her tone, or ignoring it. "I know Mindelan. My father was Sir Keladry's knightmaster."

Celi almost hit herself on the head and called herself five kinds of idiot. She settled on flushing slightly. Goldenlake, she thought stupidly. His father is Sir Raoul, the old knight of the King's Own. The Leader of the King's Own. I know who Raoul is, Celi thought. I know Sir Keladry was his squire. How could I be so stupid?

"Come on then, you've got to get yourself a sponsor."

Celi closed her door and followed him down the hall to where the boys were assembling.

"New pages over here," a man barked. Celi looked at his fierce face and knew him to be Padraig haMinch, the training master of the school. The man was practically ancient, nearly ninety. Everyone said he was going to either retire or die soon, and Celi, looking at his strong features and frightening stance, hoped he would choose the former quickly.

She moved out of the large group of boys and into the small line of first years.

Lord haMinch stood in front of them. "Name." He growled to the first boy.

"Gregory of Charell, sir." The boy bowed quickly, his blond hair flipping in front of his grey eyes.

A boy Celi couldn't see, whose name was revealed as Angus of Oxtongue, chose Gregory as his sponsor.

"Vasin of Ethor." A pretty Bazhir boy said. He was also quickly chosen.

Kasi of Ethor, whom Celi assumed to be his brother, followed. Their family must have a lot of money, she thought. Enough to send two sons to be knights at the same time. Rhyen of Walden Cove was next, then a very tall boy names Seamus of Hawthorne.

Celi glanced to her right. There was no one there. She would be the last to speak.

"Name." haMinch growled, exactly the same as he had the last five times.

"Celiene of Denaia." She said as clearly as she could. Whispers sounded from the crowd of boys.

haMinch smiled grimly. "Of course. The girl. Who will sponsor her?" He said, turning to the boys. No one moved. Celiene frowned. Why was he doing this? He was putting them on the spot, which he had not done when the other boys had spoken. She stared out at the silent crowd of boys. None of them would take her, so why bother asking?

But a hand was in the air. "I'll sponsor her," a voice said. "I'll have to do it sometime." A few of the boys chuckled, but Celi didn't know why.

"Very well. Page Celiene, James of Goldenlake is your sponsor." He motioned for her to move beside the boy, which she did.

"Thanks." She whispered to the youth as haMinch spoke.

He smiled.

Moments later, Celi found herself in the mess hall with a tray of food. "I take it you know to eat a lot." James said.

Celi smiled. "I don't think I'd make the best impression if I fainted on my first day of formal training."

"Ever done training before? It's hard." He said.

Celi gave him a look. "I've been training for five years already." She said. "I know how hard it is."

James raised his eyebrows. "Who taught you? Your father?"

Celi shook her head. "No, he wanted me to become a lady. My mother finally convinced him to let me come. Actually, she sort of forced it on him. Anyway, my maid is a Shang, and she has been teaching me."

He whistled. "I wouldn't spread that around." He said.

"Why not?"

James shrugged. "People don't like show offs here. Try hard – you always want to do your best – but don't make it look like you're trying to best everyone. If you talk about being a Shang, they will think you are."

Celi grinned. "Am I allowed to best you?"

James frowned. "Is that any thing to say to your superior? Besides, that's exactly the kind of thing that could get you in trouble."

Celi rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."

James shook his head. "It doesn't matter whether you can or can't," he said calmly. "you could get in trouble and people won't go easy on you because you're a girl."

Celiene shrugged. "I wouldn't expect them to." She said as calmly as she could. She had been there less than a day, and already people were doubting her and worrying about her. A wonderful start.

Celi's first morning went surprisingly quickly. She came out with five math problems, a poem to memorize, and a chapter on etiquette to read.

"You'll get used to it." James said glumly. "You'll quickly learn that you will always be behind, and there is never any hope of catching up. Take the punishment that's dealt to you, and keep working." He grinned. "I think I've been behind in my work since day one." He said as they walked to lunch. "But I doubt you'll be behind this afternoon – just remember, the fighting is a little different than Shang."

But it wasn't. The Wildcat was there. The first day was easy for Celi – too easy. The Shang Wildcat noticed Celi's skill and pulled her out of formation. "You know these, don't you?" She asked.

Celi bowed. "I learned them when I was little, Mistress."

"Show me." She looked up at the group of boys. "Goldenlake! Here, now!" She called out. He and his partner, a fourth year who was considerably larger than him, stopped fighting. James walked over. "Page Celiene, I believe you know Page James. Best weaponless fighter here. I've heard his sword work is pretty fancy too."

James grinned. "Fight her, Goldenlake," the Wildcat said, "and don't skimp."

"What?" James asked, the smile fading from his lips.

"Don't want to fight her because she's a girl? I can give you detention, if you'd rather have that."

"No, I'll do it." James said quickly. The fourth year he had been practicing with and the first year Celi had been practicing with paired up. Seamus, despite his height, was ashen under his freckles at fighting such a large boy. "She's a first year, Mistress." James argued weakly.

The Wildcat just smiled. "You should be able to do just fine."

With a sigh, James got into position, bowed, and punched. It was weak, and Celi blocked it easily.

"Come on, Goldenlake," the Wildcat shouted, "we both know you can do better than this!"

"Don't skimp." Celi said grimly.

James grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it." He said, springing up with a kick. Celi ducked under his leg and grabbed onto it. With a good grip on his ankle, she twisted. His body instinctively twisted with it, so not to allow his ankle to break. As Celi let go of the leg to let him fall, he caught himself and stood up, reaching for her. She blocked him.

They were moving faster and faster, kicking and blocking and punching and blocking, twisting and throwing, grabbing and pushing. James started repeating tricks. Not just simple punches, but complicated throws and kicks. He was running out of ideas. Sensing a pattern, Celi prepared herself. When he destabilized her with a good punch, he spun around for a kick – Celi was waiting for him. She punched him in the face.

He swore. She had broken his nose. He doubled over, bleeding onto the dirt. His eyes watered.

"Good job, Denaia," the Wildcat said. "Take him to a healer. When he's done, both of you get back to class."

Celi bowed and tried to help James up, but she was pushed away as James rose on his own. Celi didn't mind; she was unable to lift him anyway, as her age came rushing back to her.

"I'm sorry." She said as they walked down the hall to the healers.

James shrugged. A droplet of blood dripped down his arm towards his sleeve. Celi quickly pushed it past his elbow so it wouldn't get stained. "You did what you were told. I would've done the same thing, had I the chance." He muttered, wincing.

Celi knocked on the door marked with the royal healer, Nealan of Queenscove's, name. A tall old man answered the door. Celi could see a younger, similar looking man lounging behind him.

"Accident on the practice courts?" The old man said with a smile.

James nodded. "I got punched, sir." He said uneasily. Celi noticed that he didn't mention that she had been the one who had punched him.

"Very well, come in."

"I'll take this one, Nealan." The old man said. Celi quickly realized that he must be Duke Baird, Sir Nealan's father. "This will hurt a bit." Green fire spread from his finger tips, and Celi swore she could hear bones grinding back into place. James clenched the seat of his chair, his knuckled white.

"What happened, James?" Nealan asked. "I thought you were the best?"

James frowned. "I thought so too, sir." He said.

Sir Nealan reached down and ruffled James' hair. James didn't respond. "Well, it's good to feel some pain. And don't worry, you'll still have your beautiful face when we're done with you." He looked at Celi as his father handed James a washcloth. "What's your name, Page?"

Celi bowed. "Celiene of Denaia, sir."

Sir Nealan smiled. "I've been through Denaia. Beautiful land. Can't be too good for farming, I'll bet. All those rocks."

Celi shrugged. "We have the valley, it feeds us well enough."

Sir Nealan nodded in agreement. "Well, you look proper enough to head out. I realize it is silly to even say, but do try to get some rest, Goldenlake. Though I know you won't."

James grinned. "I'll do my best." He said.

"And eat!" Sir Nealan called after them as Celi took James' arm and led him out of the room. Now that they were alone, he accepted her help.

They quickly made their way down to the barn to prepare for their next lesson, riding. Before they entered the barn, James stopped. "Thanks." He said, with the tiniest of bows, and quickly walked in, shamelessly.

Celi followed him into the barn and watched as his friends in stalls surrounding his snickered. James flexed his fists. "You know I could still take on all of you." The snickering stopped.

"Celiene!" Celi turned in her stall to see Vasin, one of the other first years, poking around the edge of the stall. Knowing she was going to be late if she chatted for too long, she patted Lightning on the rump so he knew where she was, and cautiously looked around the end of the stall. She was wary of the other boys, she did not want tricks to be played on her. Two other boys were standing there, looking innocent..

"How'd you do that?" Vasin asked, his eyes wide. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

Celi smiled weakly in relief. She had been worried showing off would bother the other boys, but it seemed quite the opposite.

"I'm ruddy in hand combat," Seamus said with a sigh. Kasi nodded in agreement.

Celi raised an eyebrow. "You just started today." They both shrugged. Celi sighed in exasperation, knowing they wanted her help. "Well, I'm not teaching the lot of you, that's for sure. I'm not allowed, in accordance with the laws of the Shang. But I can help you with the things you learn in training. But not yet. Give it a few weeks. If you still feel behind, then come back to me. But I am here if you need me. Now," she said, "I have to get going, or I'll be late. You three should as well."

Celi was glad to have Lightning. While she was in no way ahead of the other boys, she could keep up with them just fine, which made her perfectly happy.

After a long and tiring first day, full of lessons and riding and fighting ad staffwork, Celli trekked back up the hill to where a hot bath was waiting in her room.

Celi was almost late fur supper that night. She was in such a rush that she didn't have time to put on a dress; she and Ella each tied a leg of her breeches and she slipped on a clean shirt and tunic before she raced down to the dining hall. She ran into the room only seconds before the training master arrived.

"That was cutting it a little close, Denaia." Seamus said with a grin.

"Come on, Hawthorne," Vasin said to him as the room quieted down, "she likes to live dangerously."

Celi smiled weakly. Were the boys teasing her because they considered her a friend, or because they disliked her? She glanced across the table at where James was sitting. He grinned at her.

"So, lowly first years," James said after grace, "how was your first day?"

"Ah ah ah," one of James' yearmates, Leroy of Franken, put up his hand as two boys opened their mouths. "A page _never_ complains. Tough it up, you little buggers."

Celi sniggered into her goblet. "That was mean." She muttered.

The boy shrugged. "It's the way it is, Page. We get to be mean to you."

Celi shrugged in return. "Try to be mean to me, and I'll punch you. Ask James, it's not a pleasant experience."

The table went quiet. "That was low." James said. "It was a lucky shot.

Celi grinned, and the other boys realized they could laugh. "It was." Celi said. "I just played up to your weaknesses. You don't know Shang fighting yet."

The boys changed the subject at this abject agreement, and James grinned at Celi again.

Well, there lies chapter two. And since it's been such a long time, it was an extra long one!

Caremel: very true. I am doing the introduction thing, and have not yet properly formed my characters. It should happen within the next few chapters. I hope. And I definitely don't want to base her on myself – this is fiction, and while I may use certain characteristics of myself, I don't want a fictional reflection.

Atlanta Enchanted: Well, I've already started, now haven't I? Kel will definitely be in it, and thus (you all know me) Dom will as well… Raoul will be at least mentioned because his son is a main character, but Aly will not – I have not read that series yet. I've still got to read the Daine series and the Aly series – then I will be up to date!

Rubber Duck: She is a full Shang. And I don't believe ever saying how old Ella was – I just say it took her fifteen years (I think I may change that to twenty) and that she had more than one master – but she is definitely a full Shang. The relationship between this family is not a normal one. Liana is obviously the brains behind the family, as many women were in real times when people owned castles and ran villages. Ella's position is unique. She is not a maid because she needed money, but because she indebted herself to Liana and her young daughter – her position is not that of a normal maid. And don't worry, that's not harsh at all.

Pussin Boots: Yes, I have still not decided on their physical features… I should get on that, now shouldn't I?

PsychoLioness: okay, so I checked, and I kinda did say she was a teenager… oh well. When does it actually say how old they could be? I certainly don't know. And everyone is just giving different ages! Gah!

"The crows seemed to be calling his name, thought Caw."

unolimbo


	3. Stripe

After the first day of classes, Celi suddenly found herself much less ahead of her class. After being assured that all of the pages were competent on a horse, Lord haMinch had started them on canters, gallops, and jumping. Celi had cantered for a time, but she had never really gotten past that. Luckily, she could see that a few of the other boys were not much further than her. That second class was difficult, but by the end, Celi could gallop and complete a low jump. She was proud of herself.

"Don't be looking too happy in front of the sergeant," James said as they walked to the practice court for their hand combat training. "He's here from now on, and he won't coddle you because you know Shang fighting."

Celi frowned. "But I don't want to be coddled," she said, "I want to be treated like the rest of the boys."

"In case you haven't noticed," Vasin said, as he and his brother caught up with them, "but I don't think that is going to happen very easily." Celi glared at him, but he looked at her innocently. "Hey, don't glare at me. But you know someone is bound to notice that you're _not_ like the rest of the boys."

James swung his arm around Celi's shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, page, I can beat you up as much as I do the other boys."

Celi smiled at her friend. "I think it's alright that they know I'm a girl, thank you very much," she said, squirming out of his hold and grinning at him. "Come on, we don't want to be late on our first day with the sergeant."

Combat training was certainly more difficult that day. They did drills, as they had the day before, but Celi did not know them, so she actually had to _think_ about what she was doing, of all things. A humbling experience, she decided. I shouldn't have been so sure of myself all this time, anyway.

Losing her concentration, she almost got hit, before she caught herself. But in catching herself, she fell out of the drill.

"Denaia, Ethor!" The sergeant screamed. "Back in time!"

Celi winced. "Sorry," she breathed. Kasi smiled and they continued their fight.

Celi walked back up the hill to her rooms alone as the boys went to the baths. She was exhausted. Her arms hurt from this slightly different way of fighting, and her brain hurt from being rattled every time she had made a mistake.

Ella was sewing when Celi made it to her rooms. "Morning, Page Celiene," she said with a smile, "your bath is waiting for you."

Celi smiled weakly at her maid. She wished she could sink into her bath and never get out, but she knew that if she was late for lunch she would win both a detention and the contempt of her fellow pages, so she washed quickly and dressed.

There was only a trickle of boys entering the hall when she did. The bell had rung as Celi had walked, so she was still early. There was a group of four boys walking the other direction. She didn't know any of them.

Suddenly, as she walked, she felt her feet fly out from under her. She caught herself with her hands and rolled over as she heard snickering from the boys. "You might want to be a bit more careful," one of the boys said. "you almost got in my way there." They turned back around and walked into the mess hall in front of Celi.

She rose and brushed off her tunic. What had she done to them? I guess I've made my first enemies, she thought.

Vasin and Seamus caught up with her, along with Gregory, a boy Celi hadn't been introduced to yet. She nodded a greeting to him. He nodded back.

"We saw it all, Celi, that was awful!" Vasin said sympathetically.

Celi looked at him, quizzically. "Saw what?" She asked.

He looked back at her, confused. "Those boys. Leroy said to avoid them."

Celi shrugged. "I tripped," she said. "no matter. I'm starved. Let's go get some food!" She turned and walked into the mess hall, leaving the three boys rather confused behind her.

A week later, fed up with having no idea what on earth she was doing with her math problems, she knocked on James' door.

"Help," she said, thrusting the paper at him. "I am lost beyond words. Like any good page, I know when to ask for help."

James smiled. "Come on in. But you have to quiz me on my etiquette. I don't know it for beans."

Obeying the silly rules that Celi was forced to live under, they left the door open as they worked. A number of boys said hello when they walked by, and a few even returned, their own problems and readings in hand.

When the curfew bell rang, they were all almost done their work. Celi yawned as she stood up. "Good night," she said, as she and the other boys filed out of James' room. He rose to close the door behind her.

"Good night, Celi." James said before he closed the door. Celi went as fast as her legs could take her back to her own room, where she quickly fell asleep.

She woke with a start the next morning. There was someone – or something – in her room, knocking things over. She quickly picked up the knife on her bedside table and sat up. Sitting on the floor, across the room from Celi, was a very guilty, very frightened looking kitten. A piece of string was dangling from the desk, and Celi's inkwell was tipped on the floor. The kitten, though disguised by it's black colouring, was covered in deep blue ink.

Celi frowned. "And who do you belong to?" She asked the small animal sweetly. She slowly got out of bed, not breaking eye contact with the kitten. She shivered as her feet touched the cold stone floor. She put out a hand for the kitten, who looked at it warily.

"Come here, little one," she cooed, holding her hand out. The kitten inched forward a bit.

Ella appeared at the door to Celi's dressing room. "What was that crash?" She asked, bleary eyed with sleep.

Celi sighed. "This little fellow has gotten himself into a spot of trouble." She said. "Come on," she added, to the kitten.

After a few moments, the kitten was close enough that Celi could pick him up and sit him in her lap. She gave him her hand to smell. His tiny wet nose tickled her hand.

"You've barely opened you eyes," she mused. "You're lost from your mother, aren't you?"

The kitten looked up at her with frightened eyes. He was _tiny_, fitting almost in the palm of her hand.

She stood up, sitting him on her bed. "I'll take him to Daine before breakfast," she said to no one in particular. James had told her about the wild mage, though Celi already knew the stories. She looked at the small kitten and sighed. "Don't go running off now. I want to make sure you make it to Daine and don't end up under someone's knife."

The kitten purred and head butted her. She smiled. "I'll see you in an hour."

When she returned after breakfast, with James in tow, the kitten was sitting contentedly on her bed, cleaning himself. He was still covered in ink, but he washed his paws.

"I'll agree, he is cute," James said. "Come on, I'll show you where Daine's room is. But we should hurry, we've got to be in class in twenty minutes."

Celi nodded, scooping up the kitten. He mewed softly, nuzzling into her arm. "He is a sweetheart," she said quietly. She sighed. "but I can't keep him," she said resignedly. "I wouldn't know what to do with him."

A fairly young woman, barely taller than the eleven-year-old Celi, opened the door. Her breeches and shirt were covered with fur. A squirrel scampered up her back and rested on her shoulder as she smiled at her two visitors. "Hello, James, how are you?" She asked.

James grinned and bowed to her. "Morning, Daine. This is Celiene of Denaia, she has a new friend for you."

Daine smiled at Celi. "Of course, I've heard of you. Welcome to the palace." She looked at the kitten in Celi's hand. "And this little howler is Stripe."

Celi looked at her, confused. "You know him already?"

Daine shook her head. "He just told me."

Celi glanced at James, even more confused. "But he didn't even mew… I know you can speak with them, but how…"

James grinned. "He doesn't need to speak for Daine to hear him. Now can we please hurry up? We need to get to class before we're late."

Daine nodded. "I assume you want me to take him?" Celi held out the kitten, who mewed even louder. Daine smiled as she scooped the kitten into her arms. The squirrel jumped off her shoulder onto the floor. "I'll see to it that he finds a good home. He says he doesn't have a mother, so I can't send him back where he came from."

Celi smiled. "Thank you very much," she said with a curtsy.

James smiled and bowed to Daine as well. "Thank you, Daine." He said.

"Good bye," Daine said, holding the squirming kitten in a firm grip. "Say hello to your father for me, James." She closed the door.

"Come on," James said, grabbing Celi's arm and pulling her down the stairs, "we're going to be late!" They sprinted the rest of the way to the practice courts.

They started staff training that day. Celi got her fingers knocked a number of times, but she hit Gregory's fingers about the same amount. As far as she could tell from the way the other boys were nursing their hands as they walked to the stables, Vasin, Kasi, Rhyan, and Seamus had been hit just as many times.

"Come on, chaps, if you paid attention, you wouldn't get hit. It's as simple as that." James ducked as Rhyan took a swipe at him with a growl. "See?" He said with a grin. "You could avoid that too!"

Celi kicked him. He didn't dodge it in time. "Yes, you are practically already a knight." She said.

Daine approached Celi during the meal. "I cleaned Stripe up, but he won't stay with me. He likes you. He told me that you know how to hold him, and you don't have a tight grip. He seems to think that is a good requisite for being a mother. Will you take him? Because he will follow you anyway."

Celi frowned. "But we're not allowed pets." She said.

Daine shrugged. "He'll follow you around, but he knows not to stick too close to only you. And the only people in your rooms are you and your maid. He says he promises not to get in the way of your learning, as long as you can feed him and give him a lap to sit in."

Celi sighed. "I guess I don't have much of a choice. You can tell him that he will have a water bowl in my room by morning. And what do cats eat?"

Daine grinned and sat down to explain to Celi how to take care of a young kitten.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Pussin Boots: yeah, I wasn't sure what was happening around then, so it was pretty quick. I think I did a better job on this chapter, though… I hope.

Caremel: meh, I don't like me. If I wanted to write a character that was me, I would write a memoir. I'm writing fiction. If I think about it (which I didn't before) then I can usually get fairly good characters. I just don't really _try _with the fan fiction so much… oops.

Atlanta Enchanted: I don't like it as much either. oh well. And I was so proud of myself, I noticed a crazy discontinuity in TP's writing… in Wild Magic, Roald is there and says he is going to be a page 'next year.' And Kel is a year younger, right? Meaning that two years from when he said that, Kel would be in the palace, training. But I am reading the third book now, and it is almost two years past, and she and Numair are still not lovers and she is in Carthak. Though before I make this stunning conclusion, I should probably finish the book. Meh.

Alenor: That's not a flame, dude. That's criticism. BIG difference. I have actually been thinking a lot about that, especially in this chapter… I wanted to put in an animal, but I wanted something that hadn't been used before – I failed. I wanted a new way for it to come in – I sort of passed, sort of failed. I wanted her to keep it for a new reason – I failed. You see, I fail at this a lit.

LoniGirl: He's not old! He's still a fairly young man… he's about 35. And hey, in Wild Magic, Kalasin said she wanted to be a page, and she never did it either. Haven't you ever said you wanted to do something and then never done it?

Well, I hope that was competent enough for you…

All this writing has tired me out. No quote. Only sleep.

unolimbo


	4. Autumn

Autumn changed to winter. Snow fell, and the pages' training was moved indoors. Most of the pages didn't mind getting away from the cool autumn air, but Celi didn't like fighting indoors. It felt odd when she was used to being outdoors all the time. She often went out and shot a few rounds of arrows in the snow, just to get herself some fresh air.

Stripe, who turned out to be so named for a stripe of white from under his nose to the base of his tail that had been covered in ink when Celi met him, would be waiting for her when she returned to her room every day, purring and rolling on the hearth of the fireplace.

Celi smiled. "You're going to stick that tail of yours in the fire, if you're not careful." She said on one particularly cold day, a few weeks before Midwinter. The kitten was getting bigger now. He no longer fit in the palm of her hand, but, being barely four months old now, he was still a very young kitten. Celi knew he thought of her as his mother. That made her smile. She had always wanted pets when she was little. Her father had had a few hunting dogs, as well as her two older brothers, but she had only ever had Lightning. And she couldn't cuddle with her at night.

Stripe mewed and leapt onto her bed. Celi wasn't sure if he was trying to prove he was smarter than that, or if he knew she was right. He head butted her anyway.

Study group that night was in Celi's room. The boys enjoyed working there, and did it often. Ella was always there to give them advice on their fighting (though she would never teach them anything new, just correct problems) and Stripe was always there to give them a playful head butt or to roll on their parchment and distract them from their work.

"Have you lot got your presents for Midwinter?" Vasin asked. "I'm lousy at it. I never know what to get anyone. Any one want to tell me what they want?"

Celi smiled. "I couldn't say. I didn't even think about it until this very moment." She sighed. "I suppose I should do something about that, shouldn't I?"

James grinned. "Don't worry, Celi, I won't be heartbroken if you don't give me a gift."

Celi grinned in return. "Alright, I won't get you one."

"I won't be heartbroken, but I will hate you."

"It's a price to pay."

James opened his mouth, but closed it again. The boys laughed. Celi had won - again.

She was careful to not get a detention that week. She would need Sunday afternoon to go down to the city to buy her gifts. She had asked Ella to do it for her, but the maid refused. "How would you feel if you received a gift bought by your best friend's maid?" She had said. She had insisted it wouldn't take more than an afternoon.

James came down with her. Celi didn't know how it was possible, with his smart mouth, but he had managed to go a week without getting a detention either. Vasin, always a troublemaker, had four bells. Kasi, Seamus, and Gregory had two, Rhyan had a third from cursing when his fingers were hit in practice. Leroy had one. Angus reluctantly turned down the invitation to join them.

"Too much bloody homework," he moaned. "I don't have a detention, but I will if I don't get it all done!"

James clapped his friend on the back. "If it makes you feel better, we'll have plenty of detentions next week with all the homework we don't finish today."

"So why are you coming?" Celi asked.

He shrugged. "The city's not a safe place. Merchants, thieves, beggars, all sorts." He looked guilty. "Besides, I sort of haven't got all my gifts either." He stood up straighter. "Well, my lady, shall we?" He held out his arm. Celi smiled and picked up her skirts – she had decided she wanted people to see she was a girl – and took his arm.

They had been so busy with training and lessons that this was the first time Celi had been down to the city since the first day she had come. She held tightly to James' arm, knowing that if she let go, she never find her way back. She was so engrossed in everything around her that she paid attention to little.

James glared at a young man walking behind them. He merely smiled and turned towards a stall. "Thieves." James muttered with a sigh. "they're not all that bad. Alanna's husband was the King of the Rogues. The best thief in Corus. They do what they have to."

Celi nodded. "Like animals."

James laughed. "Just don't tell them that."

They went to the candy shops, looked at jewelry and dresses just to entertain themselves, and then, when Celi knew she had seen enough to pay attention to her purse, they split up to buy each others presents. They made it back barely in time for dinner.

"Thank you for coming with me," Celi said.

James smiled. "Any time. I had fun. And to think, we still have a week to wrap them all!"

Celi rolled her eyes. "I'll see you at dinner." She said, receding into her room to put away her gifts.

The first night of Midwinter found Celi in front of her mirror, adjusting and readjusting her gold tunic.

There was a knock on her door. She sighed. Can't I have any privacy in this place? There is always someone knocking or talking or _mewing_… Stripe howled, as if he knew what she was thinking. She shot him a glance as Ella answered the door.

"Page Celiene, you have a charge," Ella said, concealing a smile.

Celi looked up as James rolled his eyes. "Gods, Ella, I've been here a million times; I'm not a charge!" He looked at Celi. "I'm falling into stereotypes, Celi, darling," he said with a smirk. "You're a girl, help me."

Celi sighed. "Stand up straight," she said. She tugged at the waist of his tunic, straightening its hem. She stood on her tiptoes and flattened a sprig of hair on the top of his head. "You're too tall, James." She said.

He grinned. "No I'm not, you're too short."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you want my help?"

He bowed deeply – and suddenly, almost knocking Celi over. "My humblest apologies, fair lady, I meant no harm."

"Yes, we're very proud of you, now stop hogging her!" Rhyan, Seamus, and Kasi stood at her door. "We need your help too!"

She frowned. "I'm not very good at this, you know."

Seamus shrugged. "You're better than us."

Celi sighed again, and began to look over the rest of the boys. "Don't you dare touch that cat," Celi said, not even looking behind her. "I hear him purring, and I better not see any cat hair stuck on your tunic." She said.

Stripe howled as James yanked back his arm. Spoilsport, he seemed to say.

Celi felt sorry for her second year friends. She didn't fancy being out in the open where everyone could see her if she made a mistake. She was content standing in the stairwell, passing plates.

She didn't know quite how it happened, but when one of the third years came to get a bowl of soup from Gregory, it somehow landed on the page. The etiquette master growled. "I don't believe you all! Denaia, please tend to Sutton's table."

"Me, sir?" Celi squeaked, a flush rising in her cheeks. She had practiced serving for emergencies, but he actually wanted her to do it?

"Yes, you," the master said quickly. "Do it quickly, please. And don't look so frightened, you're a way's away from the action. I suspected something like this might happen with Sutton." He glared at the third year, who blushed profusely. He was long and gangly, and anyone could see he was clumsy. Celi felt almost as sorry for him as she did for herself.

Slowly, and with as steady a hand as possible, Celi carried two bowls of soup across the room. Of course it had to be the liquid course, she thought. Why couldn't this have happened after the soup?

Leroy smiled at her as she passed him on her second trip. "You're doing fine," he muttered.

Celi couldn't help but notice the beautiful dresses on the girls she was waiting on. It almost made her jealous, seeing their perfect, tight curls, their poufy pink dresses, their fancy jewels. Her hand automatically touched her hair when she had free hands, feeling one of her large red curls, as if to check they were still there. One of the girls at the table, she was sixteen, maybe, smiled at Celi.

"I didn't know there were any female pages in training now." She said.

Celi bowed. "I am only the third, my lady. My name is Celiene of Denaia."

The girl nodded. "Yes, of course." She turned to the child beside her. "Lise, look who it is." The little girl turned. Her eyes widened. "You're a girl!" She exclaimed.

Celi smiled. "I am."

"You're a page!"

"I am."

The girl squealed. "Oh, Dalley, wait until I tell father that there's a _girl_!"

The older girl smiled. "This is my cousin, Lise of Queenscove. Her father is Sir Nealan of Queenscove, the healer."

Celi nodded. "Of course. I met him my first day."

The oldergirl smiled. "We will leave you to your work. Sorry to bother you. I am Dalliane of Queenscove, by the way. It was nice to meet you."

Celi bowed. "It was, my lady." She said, before turning away. She could hear Lise whining as she walked away.

"He already _knows_?"

Celi smiled.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Alenor: well, I am following what TP did of always having an animal sidekick. And just because he is an animal doesn't mean he will have the same character as Jump. Following Kel around doesn't make him Jump, and being a cat doesn't make him whoever the hell that cat was in the Alanna books. And he's only black because I like black cats. They're my favourite. Anyway, on to more important things: I do realize that some of it does sound like stuff from the Kel books. But I'm not trying to copy them, I'm just setting out my story. She's not going to have the same life as Kel, I can promise you that much. And thank you for having faith in me!

Imogenhm: thanks!

Caremel: See what I said to Alenor, will you? And though there is not much in this chapter, it will happen soon. I am still deciding what exactly I am going to do.

Maliaphire: the peeps? They are coo, yo.

Atlanta Enchanted: Glad you liked it! Oh. Two years? I guess that makes a little more sense…

Pussin Boots: cool.

unolimbo


	5. Skills

It was in her magic class that Celi noticed something was different. It was a hot may day, and most of the students in Master Numair's magic class were falling asleep. Numair, as always, either didn't notice or didn't care. Celi was drowsy, but wouldn't allow herself to fall asleep in class. She wasn't going to risk getting another detention. Suddenly, a line of burning candles danced out from the cupboard, landing perfectly in front of every other student. Celi realized she hadn't been listening to a word Master Numair had said.

"One partner put the light out, the other light it again. And no cheating, James."

Celi looked beside her where James was just licking his fingers and leaning forward to pinch out the candle. He grinned and dropped the hand.

"Just do it properly, James," Celi said. "It will make your life much easier, don't you think?"

James shrugged as he concentrated on the candle. "It will tire me out a lot more."

Celi could have said more, but she knew better than to distract him from putting out the candle.

Then it was her turn. She looked at the candle. It was small. She didn't need to concentrate on this. She didn't even need to think about this. She had learned how to light candles when she was young. Why was Master Numair having them do this again? She looked directly at the light from the candle and waved her hand. The candle lit.

James whistled. "You didn't even concentrate on it." He said. "Did you even think about it?"

Celi rolled her eyes. "Of course I thought about it. I just thought, 'light the candle, Celi,' and I lit it." James whistled again.

"Page Celiene, let me see you light that candle again." Master Numair was standing in front of her. She nodded, stared into the candle, and waved her hand. The candle lit again. Master Numair smiled. "Come, I want you to try something a bit bigger." He led her to the fireplace at the back of the classroom. "I know, it's going to get a bit hot in here."

Celi looked at the logs sitting in the hearth. Now this was a challenge. She stared at the fire, concentrating. When she waved, the logs lit. Heat seared her face, and flames shot up the flue before settling down and burning properly.

The boys clapped and whistled. Celi looked closely at the logs. "Did I just make them _explode_?" She asked, scandalized.

Master Numair shook his head. "Not even close. But you did light them a bit… stronger than you needed to."

Celi bit her lip. "Sorry."

He smiled at her. "You never need to apologize for doing what you were asked to do. You may go back to your seat."

Confused, Celi went back to her seat and watched as James finally succeeded in quickly lighting and putting out the candle.

"Page Celiene, have you practiced yet today?" Ella demanded as she sat on the window, darning.

Celi nodded, not looking up from her book. "I did it before you got up, as I always do."

Ella smiled. "That's my girl." She put down her work with a sigh. "What do you say we go get some work done? We haven't fought in a while."

Celi groaned. "I'm only doing this because I know you'll never leave me alone if I don't. It's my day off, for god's sake!" She slammed her book shut and followed Ella down to the practice courts.

"A Shang warrior never complains," Ella said cheerily.

Celi frowned. "This one does." She muttered. "Does it even say anywhere that I can't?"

Celi had been feeling sluggish from a hot day with little work, but a fight woke her up. Ella was still faster than she was, a real Shang, a great fighter. But Celi was catching up. She wasn't winning by any stretch of the imagination, but she was holding her own.

A crowd gathered around them after Celi lost the first fight. They all knew Shang fighting, most of them being knights, and a few were pages who knew Ella. Few of them had seen her fight before. This was the first time that Celi had lasted more than five minutes with her.

After winning three fights, Ella released Celi. "You're getting better," the woman said over the applause of their audience. "you lasted much longer than you used to. Keep practicing. I still think you can get it by the time you are eighteen."

Celi grinned. "Thanks, Ella. Can I go bathe now?" She asked, dripping with sweat. Ella let her go.

Stripe followed Ella and Celi up the hill to their rooms. He got underfoot for Celi, yowling what she hoped was congratulations on a job well done. "Ella, do you really think I can do it?" Celi asked.

Ella sighed. "What I think doesn't really matter. If you have the confidence to do it, than you can probably do it."

Celi thought for a moment.. "I think I can do it," she said finally.

Ella grinned. "So do I," she said, "so do I."

Training seemed to slow for Celi towards the summer. The work got harder, but Celi got better. She found herself at the top of the class again. Not ahead, but at the top. Master haMinch continued to challenge her, and she continued to improve. By the time the term ended and they prepared to go on their out trip, none of the other first years could compare to Celi in hand-to-hand combat. She was well on her way to becoming a real knight.

The end of the year came suddenly. They had their tests, but did not worry about them. No one failed, as expected. The next morning, they packed for their trip.

"We're going to a town called Crookshollow, a way's up the North Road. They've been having some trouble with immortals. There are a few Tauros running around up there, preying on the women and their daughters. The men have killed one or two, but they are having trouble keeping the rest of them away. There have been some Spidren sightings, too. We leave at dawn."

That was what Master haMinch had said. It scared Celi slightly, knowing that they were going to fight something that would seek out her personally, but it raised her spirits a bit to see that two squads of the King's Own were coming with them. At least there were real fighters there, too.

The morning they set out was rainy and miserable. The pages set off with lead in their hearts, trying to will themselves to work hard and have fun, though they knew they were going to have to sleep in wet bedrolls and soggy tents, likely after a cold dinner.

"Lovely day for travelling, don't you think?" Leroy asked, riding up beside her.

She rolled her eyes. "Simply splendid. What put you in such a good mood?"

He shrugged. "When you think about it, this isn't really so bad. After these miserable two weeks, we're free to do what we want."

"Miserable?" Celi asked, scandalized, "I thought it was a lovely day for travelling!"

"Lovely day, Denaia? Are you feeling ill?"

Celi looked over her shoulder. James was riding up behind her, looking uncomfortable, but happy. She smiled at him. "Don't look at me, it was Leroy that said it."

James raised an eyebrow at Leroy, who glared back. Then he grinned a wide grin, showing a mouth full of white teeth.

"It's bloody freezing!" Kasi said, coming up on James' other side. "I'm from the desert, for Mithros' sake. I barely survived winter up here, and now I find out that summer is just as bad? Bloody hell!"

Celi laughed. It was good to see her friends in such high spirits. It would make the two weeks go a lot faster.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Sorry about the crappiness of this chapter. And its only taken me two weeks to update! Huzzah!

Alenor: I know what you mean. I'm trying to get away from it. the problem is that I've written what happens when she's a squire already, and I'm just trying to fill in the blanks, which can get a bit difficult.

Atlanta Enchanted: umm, I'm not sure, about five or six, I think. I can't really remember (I haven't read the chapter in two weeks, after all).

Pussin Boots: yeah, but I was afraid that I was going to draw it out too long… oh well. I missed the happy medium on this one. Sorry.

unolimbo


	6. First Test

"Gather round, pages!" Master haMinch called out to the pages. After they had gathered, he began to speak again. He taught them how to mark where they had been with symbols made of sticks on the ground, and then made the pages duplicate the message. They stayed in the same place for almost an hour, until they had all placed everything correctly. It took Celi forever to get it right, in fact, Leroy nudged her when she placed a stick wrong, after he had completed his own sign correctly. Celi was one of the last to finish, and the boys were practically growling by the time she and the few others finished. They could not continue until everyone was finished, and not continuing meant not getting dinner for a long time.

Celi was under the watch of the Shang Wildcat, Eda Bell. The woman was very old – Celi was surprised she was up for coming on the trip, though she dared not say anything about it – and interesting. Celi was told that she had to go where ever the Wildcat went. If the wildcat slept outside, she slept outside. Celi tried to complain, but Master haMinch refused.

"Lady Keladry had to do it, and so do you." Was all he would say. Celi relented quickly, knowing she would have to accept the fact that she was different, and there was really nothing she could do about it.

Luckily, with the rain, the Wildcat was willing to sleep indoors when they came to an inn on their first night. Celi was thankful for that. She retired early that night, as did everyone else, exhausted from a long day of riding. But when she took her saddlebags off of Lightning and dropped them in her room, she heard a yelp. Confused, she opened the first bag. A small black thing leapt at her, purring.

Celi frowned. "Stripe, did you stow away, you little devil?" She asked. Stripe answered by purring and head-butting her. Celi sighed. "I'm going to have to feed you out of my own rations. So you might want to get with some hunting, little fellow." Stripe yowled, head-butting her again, this time harder.

Celi sighed. "Just don't get caught. You know I'm not supposed to have pets, and seeing a cat that hangs around the palace out in Crookshollow will not make for very good conversation with Master haMinch." She rose again, setting out her bedroll on the floor of the room.

Celi liked being in a room with a Shang warrior. The old woman was better than Ella, as amazing as Ella was, and was happy to go deep into conversation about it with Celi. She knew about the history of the Shang, dating back to the very beginning of it. She shared everything she knew with Celi, confident in what she could see in the girl.

Celi woke unfortunately badly rested the next morning. She didn't want to have to think about how she would feel in the afternoon.

"A little sleepy, are we?" James asked, watching Celi as she rode with her eyes closed for a moment, trying to remember what sunshine felt like.

She smiled, not opening them. "Shush. Don't tell." She said softly. She opened her eyes.

James grinned. "I wouldn't dream of it, friend." He said. "We're supposed to make it to Crookshollow by this evening."

"Are we, then?" Celi asked, closing her eyes again, confident that Lightning and James together wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Have you even eaten lunch? No wonder you're so tired." Celi opened her eyes as James tossed her a piece of bread. She barely had time to drop it between her legs on her saddle as he threw her a piece of salted pork. "Good catch," he said, as she almost dropped it through her fingers. She fumbled with it, but caught it. She bit a piece off the end and glared at him. It was salty, as salted pork always was, and she suffered through it's toughness, but when she was finished that and the bread, she did feel a bit more awake.

"Come on, then, you've got to join us. We've been having a good time mucking about near the front. And you can't forget, being in the front means being the first to the inn."

Celi shrugged. "I don't get a choice of room anyway. And neither do you. It's done by year, and you know it. You just like the idea of being at the head of the line."

James grinned again. "Fine. You're right. But will you join us anyway?"

Celi sighed. "Fine. If I must." She said, kicking Lightning to a trot to catch up with her friends. "I was perfectly happy on my own," she said when she fell into line with them.

Leroy shrugged. "You should be glad you're wanted."

Celi bowed in her saddle. "Exceedingly grateful."

Kasi sighed. "Some day, you're going to die by the end of one of our swords, just because we'll be sick to death of you. Why did we want her up here, again?" He asked, turning to the other boys. Celi reached over and punched him.

"Learn to talk to a lady, you lout!" She said, sinking back into her saddle.

They arrived in Crookshollow before nightfall. They were admitted into another inn, luckily, and didn't have to sleep in the rain. They were woken early the next morning to begin their work.

Several girls had been killed by tauros running rampant in the North Woods. The townspeople were frightened of immortals still, even though they had been around for so many years, and they were not willing to chase them down. Immortals came and tool livestock every once in a while, and the people would defend themselves, but if the immortals got away, the people let them go. Now there were tauros running rampant, along with the spidrens and other immortals. And the tauros took women and children. Three were missing, five were known to be dead when their bodies were found, raped and eaten. And so the pages went on their first expedition, with the King's Own.

Everyone was restless as they sat at supper on their first night. The first years were nervous because it was their first real fight (even though they wouldn't actually be participating), the older pages because they didn't want to have to be in another. James was particularly grumpy because his father had joined the two squads of the own.

"It's not fair. He's going to try to speak to me and work with me and not let me have any fun." James said, sulking over his meal.

Celi sighed. "He doesn't care what you're doing, James. Has he even said three words to you?" She asked.

"No, but he will."

Celi rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless, Goldenlake." She said, going back to her supper.

Barely an hour after dawn, they packed up their fighting gear and moved out. Celi was glad she didn't have packs for Stripe to stow away in, so the cat stayed safely in her room. He probably would have gotten hurt otherwise.

"Are you ready for our first adventure?" Celi asked her mount as she saddled him. The mare blew on her in answer. Celi smiled. "I'll take that as a yes," she said as she led him outside and mounted him.

"Pages, ready to move out!" Master haMinch called out. He then led the group, along with Raoul of Goldenlake, James' father, and they ventured out into the forests surrounding Crookshollow.

There was a clear path through the woods towards the tauros' hideout. Blood and bones of female animals lay across the narrow path, like beacons leading them to their foe. A doe lay on its back, a long slash through it's stomach. Celi looked away; it's insides had been eaten so barely only the skin remained. More animals, massacred much the same way, littered the rest of the trail.

After almost an hour of walking through such desolate landscape, Sir Raoul called a halt. They had come to the end of the path. Not their destination, just the end of the path through the wood. They were atop a small cliff overlooking a tiny valley. Across that very valley, according to Sir Raoul, was the tauros' lair. They lived in a large cave across the way. It was at the base of the valley, guarded by trees, with an easy entrance for these creatures with hooves instead of feet. Sir Raoul and Master haMinch stood at the front of the lines, discussing an attack.

Moments later, the pages had been given their instructions. Not wanting anyone to get hurt, the first year pages were left where they were, armed only with horns. If any of the tauros were in the forest behind the fighting, the pages were to alert the fighters, who would come to their aid. Celi had been upset about this at first, but had been assured that this was how it had always been. Sir Keladry had been on watch for her first battle, too.

And so it went. It was fairly uninteresting, at least, that was what the men in the Own said afterward. There were six tauros, and while that would have been difficult for most fighters, the men of the Own were some of the best in the realm.

The battle was going well, until one tauros came up behind the scouts. "Over there!" Gregory shouted, pointing into the woods. A large, reddish brown tauros was looking straight at them, barely fifty metres away. It stared straight at Celi, pawing at the ground. Suddenly, it ran.

"Someone blow the horn!" Vasin shouted, blowing as hard as he could into his horn. Kasi did the same, as Gregory. No one knew what to do. A full grown tauros was running directly at Celi, and she had no idea what to do.

Not taking her eyes off of the predator, she picked up the spear that lay at her side, just for moments like this. Where were the men? Why weren't they coming? She held the spear in her hands. It felt strange, as if she had never held it before. She couldn't remember where to put her hands. The tauros was only metres away from her now. Kasi and Gregory were at her sides, but they were too far away to help Celi now. She backed up, readying herself to turn and run. She couldn't outrun a tauros, but she might be able to make it down to where the men were fighting and could protect her. Why had it not occurred to anyone, not even herself, that a tauros would smell her? Backing still, she felt herself trip over a stone, almost falling. The tauros saw this fumble, and lunged. Celi barely had time to dodge out of it's way. It ran right by her, almost over the cliff. It turned and charged her again. She thrust her spear into it's belly. It cried in its pain and its rage, but only stopped for long enough to pull the spear out and hold it in its hand.

"Oh, Mithros, protect me," Celi muttered. She was now alone against a tauros, and he had a weapon.

It lunged at her again, this time with the spear, and Celi dodged it again. It slowed down as it passed her, realizing it had missed, and Celi kicked it in its wound. It cried out again as it turned. It swiped with its spear. Celi felt a searing pain across her front as the tip of the spear scratched her.

_It doesn't know how to use it_, she thought. _It doesn't know to stab, not swipe. Otherwise, I'd probably be dead._ She dodged another shot. The tauros paused now, smelling Celi's blood in two places. She looked where she had been standing. The cut the tauros had created just below her collarbone was bleeding quite heavily onto the ground. She ducked as the tauros figured out which smell was hers. Suddenly, the creature reared again, and Celi could see three spears sticking out of its back. It writhed in the air like a dragon learning to fly, then fell to the ground, silent.

Seamus, Kasi, and Gregory stood in front of her, their spears in the back of the great creature. Vasin and Rhyen still had theirs, and they thrust them into the beast now, just to make sure.

Celi sat down on the hard ground and leaned against a rock. She felt dizzy. Her wound was bleeding heavily. She closed her eyes, and all of the sounds around her seemed far away. She heard footsteps and stern voices, and felt someone's hands upon her. She tried to open her eyes. She could see two people, Sir Raoul, she thought it was, and James, looking at her. Sir Raoul was pulling handkerchiefs out of his pockets and passing them to James, who held them to Celi's wound. She could both hear and see people behind them, calling for a healer, or just watching her.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them again, the healer in the Own was looking at her. James was still there, but now he had her hand in his, instead of a bloody handkerchief.

She smiled. "I told you I could take care of myself," she whispered. Her throat was as dry as a desert, and she could barely get the words out. She closed her eyes slowly as James smiled back at her, still gripping the hand that felt a thousand years away.

Wow, that chapter took me about a month to write. Sorry about that. I had some trouble with writer's block, some trouble with writing an original story, and HUGE amounts of homework.

Atlanta Enchanted: thanks!

Bambolieblue: thanks a lot

Caremel: excellent, that's what I was going for!

Alenor: well, there is a lot of tension coming up soon, or at least, I hope it's soon. I think I mentioned already, I've written most of the stuff that happens while she's a squire. It all depends on how fast I get through her page years. One down, three to go!

Pussin Boots: thanks.

PsychoLioness: what ever. I plead artistic license/insanity.

Maliaphire: I'm sorry you thought it was crappy… I think this one is better. At least I really like it. But I would like to mention that it is about four hours past my bedtime and so the last section, from the beginning of the battle on, is a little sleep deprived.

-unolimbo


	7. Pain lots of pain!

When Celi woke up again, she was in her room in the town. Her whole body ached, and there was a deep, throbbing pain in her right breast. She looked down at her wound and saw that a large bandage covered it, from below the end of her collarbone to just past the centre of her chest. She struggled to sit up, finding her entire body stiff and sore. _A healing_, she thought. _I didn't realize I'd been hurt so badly. What an idiot I must have looked like, passing out from a little scratch._

After drinking half of the glass of water on the table beside her and eating a few bites of the bread that lay beside it, she lay back down and went to sleep again.

"She was awake at some point, she's drunk the water."

"Were you here for that?"

"No, my lord. I can keep a watch on her, if you wish."

"Don't bother. I'll have one of her friends check on her later."

Celi opened her eyes slowly. Master haMinch was standing at the end of her bed, speaking with a maid. Eda Bell was standing beside him. "Look what you've done," she said, grinning at Celi, "you've woken her up."

Celi smiled weakly and sat up. It was much easier this time, but it still hurt. A lot. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Nearing noon, my lady." The maid said. She bowed to Master haMinch, and, knowing she was not needed, departed from the room.

"Be more careful, Denaia. We can't afford to lose any pages." He turned and walked out.

The Shang Wildcat grinned at her again. "That means he was worried about you, page. Sleep. You'll feel better."

She turned and left as well. Seconds later, before Celi even had a chance to close her eyes, there was a great hubbub in her room. At least six boys bounded in almost easily, running up to Celi so fast that she could barely tell who they were. After a few seconds of them practically leaping at her, she deciphered that these were her friends. Leroy, James, Vasin, Kasi, Seamus and Gregory were all crowded around her bed. Celi laughed. "What is this menagerie?" She asked.

They grinned at her. "We wanted to see how you were," James said. "and I know you're going to ask how we knew you were awake, and it's because we were sort of waiting outside."

Celi smiled. "I'm fine," she said. "Or at least, I will be. I need some sleep, though."

"Sure, Denaia, try and get rid of us!" Gregory said. The boys all laughed. "That was ruddy brilliant, though."

The other boys nodded suddenly. "It really was," Seamus added. "I wouldn't have been able to do it."

The boys looked very solemn, all nodding in agreement again. "We wanted to help, but we didn't know what to do."

Celi shook her head. "Don't worry about it," she said with a smile. "I don't blame any of you. I almost froze myself. I understand that it happens. Now please, as happy as I am to see you, I really do need some sleep."

Reluctantly, the boys left on Celi's command. She was about to fall asleep again when James appeared at her door. "Didn't I tell you to leave?" She asked with a smile.

James shrugged. "I'm your best friend. I get special privileges." He sat down in a chair beside her. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Celi sighed. "Sore and sleepy, but otherwise, much better. My cut still throbs, but it will go away soon enough. With that sleep that I am missing right now."

James grinned. "Fine, if you're going to whine about it, I'll leave you alone." He stood up. "Sleep well." He patted her on the shoulder as he rose. "It was your right shoulder, right?" He asked as he patted her on the left.

Celi grinned. "Get out." She said, laying back down and finally succeeding in going to sleep.

They set off for Corus the next day. Celi was much better, and perfectly capable at sitting on her horse. Nevertheless, James and Leroy insisted on riding on either side of her, but she didn't mind. She had a good time. Her friends came and went the entire time, and she never even remembered that she was sleepy or in pain.

They arrived at Corus a few days later, and the boys dispersed for their homes. They still had a month and a half to go until training began again. Celi and Ella didn't make the weeklong trip back to Denaia, but Celi's parents were in their townhouse in Corus for part of the summer. Celi didn't mind. She got to practice whenever she wanted, and she didn't have to worry about travel.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Well, that is all for now… it was very short, I know, but I just sort of want to finish the year, if that makes sense.

Pussin Boots: eh. Detail is for losers.

Caremel: I'm glad you liked it!

Maliaphire: thanks!

Atlanta Enchanted: Dom will come, don't worry. He is in it later… though much later.

Alenor: I'm happy that you liked it… I haven't written it on the computer yet, and I haven't written all the stuff in between… which means it will still take a while…

unolimbo


	8. Year Two

"Celi!" She turned around. Two boys were running up the hill towards her. She grinned and waved at the two boys. They both looked very similar, with their dark skin and black curly hair, though Vasin, the quieter, more solemn of the twins was slightly taller than his younger brother. "Celi!" Kasi shouted again.

Celi smiled. "How was your summer?" She asked, hugging them both.

"It was great, we didn't get to go home, we didn't have enough time; but we stayed with our mother's cousin down south. It was great!"

Celi smiled. "That's wonderful. Have you been practicing? Are you ready to come back for another year's training?"

Kasi made a face at her. "Come on, Celi, is anyone ever ready for it?"

Celi grinned. "Good point. Come on, I was just on my way back up to the palace for lunch. You coming?"

Vasin nodded. "I hear they're making new changes. Taking out some of the normal training practices, putting in some new ones. Master haMinch didn't want them, but he's retiring after this year, and they wanted to start making changes now."

Celi was a bit surprised. "He's retiring? I didn't know that. Who's supposed to replace him?"

Vasin shrugged. "Who knows. I guess we'll find out next year."

"It seems that everyone is retiring these days!" A voice said from behind Celi. An arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Celi looked up and grinned. "Well, well, James of Goldenlake! What brings you to our quaint little palace?"

James grinned back. "Just thought I'd pop by and say hello, maybe get a cup of tea with the queen this afternoon. And I might have a nice little fencing practice with the king. You know, same old, same old."

Celi rolled her eyes. "Of course. How could I think anything otherwise? What were you saying about retiring?"

"My father's retiring too. Not quite yet, though, he's going to be here for two more years." James said as the four of them walked back up the hill together. It had been a long summer. They had been away from each other a long time, and they were happy to be back together again. They were a team, their group, and even when they weren't all there, it was still right. Their end-of-the-year trip the past spring had taken a toll on them, but it had made them stronger, too. They had seen battle, they had felt pain. They were ready to take on their second year.

-----

As her friends had warned her, the second year of training was much harder. She had trained during the summer, but she knew almost right away that she didn't train enough. She struggled to maintain her speed during their runs with the weights around her waist baring down on her, and found it difficult to succeed in her tilting as the target got smaller and smaller.

"Why do they insist on making us improve?" Kasi said with a sigh as they sat down to lunch one day after new weights had just been added to their belts. "Why can't we just stay at a nice, quiet level of ineptitude?"

Celi laughed. "I don't think we'd make very good knights if we had a quiet level of ineptitude."

"Yeah," added Seamus, "but we'd be happy."

Celi rolled her eyes as she as she began to eat her lunch. Someone knocked her from behind as she bit into her roll, and she coughed.

"You alright?" James asked, otherwise ignoring her ailment.

She took a swig of water and nodded, unable to speak. "I'll be fine," she squeaked, coughing once more, and feeling the colour leave her face. "I'll live to see another day."

Vasin slapped her on the back. "That's always a good thing."

"What happened?" Kasi asked.

Celi shrugged. "I choked a bit. That's all."

James raised his eyebrows. "Come on, Celi, what do you take us for? We're not idiots. _Someone_ is doing something to you. Don't think we haven't noticed."

Celi shrugged. "It's fine. They're just hazing. They do that to everyone."

Leroy shook his head. "They're picking on you. You shouldn't let them do that."

Celi frowned. "Really, it's alright. They're too stupid to do any real harm, let them have their fun." She knew it probably wasn't the best idea to let those bullies do what ever they wanted, but she'd rather deal with their silly shoves than get in trouble with Master haMinch for retaliating.

The mood was tense after that. Celi didn't want people thinking she was weak and couldn't handle a bit of hazing, but she also didn't want people to think she couldn't stand up for herself. She settled on just ignoring her bullies. If they asked her to do something, which they rarely did, choosing instead to trip her and embarrass her, she would simply walk away. Hopefully they wouldn't be smart enough to come after her.

"Come on, we've got to get to class." Celi stood up with the rest of her friends as they left the dining hall. As Celi walked back her rooms to pick up her books for the afternoon, she heard footsteps behind her. She ignored them. There were fifty boys living in that corridor, there was always someone walking.

"You're lucky they didn't put you on probation like your precious hero."

Celi sighed. "They didn't put me on probation because Lady Keladry proved that girls didn't need to be on probation."

The boy shrugged. "Lord Wyldon was smart enough to put her on probation. If only Master haMinch was smart enough to do it for you. You wouldn't have made it past a month."

"Malory of Runnerspring. You should have learned from your fathers lesson." The boy who had been speaking to her sneered at Leroy as he stood behind Celi. "Come on, Runnerspring," Leroy continued, "think about it. Of your father and his three best friends, one is dead, and one is in jail, and when he gets out, he'll have no reputation. And look at Lady Keladry and Lady Alanna. Two of the most celebrated and renowned knights in the realm. I think maybe you should learn to pick your fights. Besides, there is no way the three of you could win against us. Goldenlake and Denaia could take you by themselves."

The two boys surrounding Malory didn't flinch, but Malory gave one more glare to Celi and skulked away, his cronies following quickly behind.

Celi frowned. "Why did you two do that?" She demanded. "Now they're never going to leave me alone."

James raised his hands in defence. "Hey, don't look at me, I only stood by and looked menacing."

Celi sighed. "Yes, and you did a bloody good job of it. Please, those three were harmless. They wouldn't dare pick a fight with me."

Leroy shrugged. "And now we know they won't."

Celi shook her head and sighed again. Still, she couldn't help but smile. They knew perfectly well she could handle those three, but they still tried to protect her. They were good friends. "Thank you for your consideration, boys, but next time, let me deal with it myself."

James grinned. "I suppose that's fair. We've got to hurry or we'll be late for class."

Classes that afternoon induced sleep more easily than they usually did. More than one person found themselves with a detention for dozing off in class. Celi was able to keep herself under control and awake, but a few of her friends ended up with detentions, Seamus and Gregory included.

"I don't know how anyone can manage to stay awake through an entire class on etiquette," Gregory grumbled sleepily as they walked from one class to another. "It seems like the most pointless thing in the world to me."

Angus grinned. "Come now, you won't feel that way when you start courting ladies."

Gregory shrugged. "If she cares about all that stuff, I don't want her."

Angus laughed. "Greg, old chum, every woman cares about it to some degree. Isn't that true, Celi?"

Celi smiled. "Why yes, Angus. Gregory here is certainly at the bottom of my list."

Gregory glared at her. "Fine. I'll shut up. Let's just get to mathematics, shall we?"

Celi sighed dramatically. She hated math. "I was hoping you weren't going to bring that up."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally! It's been what, a month and a half? Almost. About three days short of it. I'm so sorry it took me so long, but what with the end of the school year and preparing for my wonderful adventures of the summer and a pesky thing called writers block, I took a while to write this. The problem is, I have great material (as I've mentioned before) for when she becomes a squire (it sounds suspiciously like a soap opera, but that's not important) but nothing for when she's a page. Maybe sometime I'll get fed up and just skip a few years. Just joking. I'm thinking of using the page years as character development for Celi and her many friends, most of all, and those pesky enemies I so easily ignored in the first few chapters (I especially love how they didn't get names until this chapter – and still only one of them did!). Anyway, it will be over a month before you get another chapter, because I'm afraid I am going to be away from the computer for a while. But don't worry, when it comes back, it should be good.

Alenor: he he, that didn't work so well, did it… oops. Give me a few months, and then I'll be churning it out like nothing else.

Atlanta Enchanted: oops again.

Skysong: spelling, not grammar, but yes, I understand. I do go over my chapters, but it's usually around two o'clock in the morning, so I tend to miss a few things. And I didn't say Ella went when she was a teenager, I said she went when she was seven or something like that. And again, I have found NOWHERE that says Shang only accept children four or younger. Unless it is in the new Trickster series, which I have not read, then it is something you people have made up. I have checked and checked again, and it only says 'young children,' it never specifies an age. So unless someone can give me a book and a page number where it says 4 or under, I'm not going to pay any attention to you people. Not you, personally, Skysong, just in general people complaining about that specific point. Don't get me wrong, I think it's great that you guys care that much, but I am getting a little tired of that particular complaint. But don't let that stop you from complaining about whatever your little heart desires!

Maliaphire: how did she do exactly what Kel did? Other than everything, of course.

Skysong: yep. I find that happens a lot in my stories, what with my lack of creative writing skills and all.

Skysong: true. And at the same time, not. I put Stripe in because TP always has an animal in her stories, and the only basic ones are cat and dog, so it's obvious they are going to be repeated. I actually took the inspiration for Stripe from a mix of my own two cats. Maybe I could change Stripe into a hedgehog or a pot-bellied pig or something entertaining like that.

Skysong: wow, they really keep coming from you. Actually, Kel's books came about two, maybe three years at the very most after the Immortals. Prince Roald is in the first book, and says he is going to be a page the next year, making him nine or ten, and he's a year or two older than Kel. While yes, I probably did make some pretty major mistakes in the ages (if you ever try it, you will find it is extraordinarily difficult), I am pretty sure that one is write. Besides, I don't think someone is old until they feel old. If she still acted like a young lady (which I believe is something Daine would do) then I would call her a young lady. Unless she was like eighty or something, because that would just be weird.

Pussin Boots: thanks!

Wow, I wrote a shitload there. Don't you love how my notes are half the size of my chapter? I sure do. Now I'm leaving, I need to go to bed.

"Instead of trying to build newer and bigger weapons of destruction, we should be thinking about getting more use out of the ones we already have."

That is just horrible. Good night, folks!

-unolimbo


	9. Pfft blah

The workload in second year, of course, was harder than the first, but Celi never dreamed of how much they would be piling on near the end of the term. Homework in every class, every day, was normal, but there was hours. Teachers stopped giving extra homework when students didn't finish because there were so many people getting behind that they wouldn't be able to learn anything.

"I don't really think this is usual!" Celi groaned.

Angus grinned. "You think you have it hard? Wait until you get into third year! It's murder!" He, James, and Leroy were struggling over their math homework.

Celi sat back for a moment and surveyed the room. Kasi, Vasin, Gregory, Rhyen and Seamus were also in the room, struggling over essays and math and etiquette, Stripe was luxuriating on James' lap. His tail flipped into James' book, he head-butted his hand and swatted at his quill, but James just did his best to ignore him. Celi smiled. No matter how much Stripe was in the way, he always kept his place on James' lap.

With a sigh, Celi picked up her math book. As much as she would rather sit back and watch, she had to finish her work.

Summer turned to autumn and autumn turned to winter, and Celi was sad to see it happen. It meant less riding and more class work. And of course, the coming of Midwinter meant having to serve at the banquet, and Celi remembered how terrifying it was last year when she had to replace another page.

It started to snow one Thursday in December as did their daily run. More weights had just been added that morning, and no one even noticed it happened until they were walking back to have their baths. Celi fought the urge to open her mouth and stick out her tongue. She could barely feel the flakes dropping on her face; there were barely any left when they hit her, and her skin was so hot from running that they dissolved instantly. She longed to stay and wait for it to get a bit heavier, but she was going to be late if she stayed any longer.

With what she knew was far too dramatic a sigh, she jogged up the hill to have her bath. There was a fire burning in the hearth when she got there, and a hot bath in the bathroom. Ella was sitting in a chair by the fire, mending one of Celi's many torn shirts.

"Your parents were here not an hour ago, Page Celiene." Ella said. "Your father is here for business and they're staying until just after Midwinter. Your mother refused to disrupt your learning, so they will come back on Saturday when you have no classes."

Celi opened her mouth. "Er, thank you, Ella." She said. Ella just smiled. She knew exactly what Celi was going to ask, so Celi didn't even have to ask it. She just went into her bathroom and bathed.

On Saturday afternoon, after her practice, Celi was required to put on a dress. Though her mother had forced him into letting Celi go, Roger of Denaia still wanted to see Celi as his daughter. Celi knew this was true, but she protested the entire way anyway.

"Ella, I don't need a fancy dress for my parents! Father was perfectly fine through the entire summer!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Page Celiene. Your father only kept his mouth shut because he was happy to see you and because your mother bullied him about it." Ella scolded as she tied the back of Celi's dress for her.

Celi frowned. "Really?" She asked. She wanted her father to be proud of her. She wanted him to accept her. Why couldn't he understand that she was good at what she did?

Ella sighed. "He's proud of you, but he's a traditional man. He doesn't understand." She smiled. "But your mother will get it into his brain some time. Don't worry. For now, just smile and make sure he understands that you're still learning how to be a proper girl."

"But I'm not."

Ella laughed. "Of course you are! You take etiquette classes every day! And I certainly wouldn't let you get away without being polite! Just treat him the way you treat all of your elders."

"Oh."

There was a knock on the door. "Goodness!" Ella cried. "They're not coming here, are they?" She rushed over to the door and let out a sigh when it revealed James, not Celi's parents.

"Happy to see me, are you, Ella?" He said with a grin. He looked at Celi and did a double take. He let out a whistle. "You look good, Celi."

Ella smacked him. "Mind your manners, or you won't be asked back!"

Celi giggled. "It's fine, Ella. James is just being an idiot. No harm in that!" She looked sharply at Ella. "Besides, I believe I am the one who decides. This is my room, isn't it?"

Ella raised an eyebrow. "Yes, and your mother entrusted me with a duty to watch out for you. So I get to smack him if he's being improper."

James laughed as Celi stuck out her tongue at her maid and chaperone. "Seriously, though," he said, "why so dressed up? You don't usually wear a dress to dinner, and I'd say that's even a pretty nice one."

Celi rolled her eyes. "My parents are here. I have to have supper with them."

Ella grinned. "No you don't. You have to keep your dress clean during supper so you can go straight to your parent's room afterwards."

James smirked. "Oh, supper is going to be fun tonight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I realize I am going to get a few complaints after this chapter: it's short! It's been three months! It has no substance whatsoever! Well, I am here to tell you all that that's just too bad. Don't take that as 'she doesn't care about her readers, bah!' because it isn't. I am just having trouble right now in this story and I am dying to skip over the next two and a half years and get to when she is a squire… that stuff is already written, and it's HARD to go back! Anyway, I hope to have another chapter in either this story or another one sometime next week. I apologize for the excruciatingly long wait. I hope that it will get shorter.

Atlanta Enchanted: See, I was thinking of doing that, but I realized that I would just as quickly run out of things to happen when she's a squire, and I wouldn't have any history to it. So I'm just toughing it out and planning to MAKE THINGS HAPPEN! And there is no soap-opera-ishness. Okay, so maybe I'm lying. But I'm trying to build up _suspense_ here! Work with me, people!

Maliaphire: touché. Let's pretend it never happened, seeing as in this chapter her parents are staying at the palace. I think I might just take that out, maybe… gah.

Bambolieblue: wow, your name was really hard to write! And thanks!

LEGOLAS OF THE WOODLAND ROW: I'm glad you like it, and I know what you mean about slowing it down. Everyone tells me that, and I'm getting a little bit better, I think… and I'm really glad you are enjoying it!

"Just because swans mate for life, I don't think its that big a deal. First of all, if you're a swan, you're probably not going to find a swan that looks much better than the one you've got, so why not mate for life?"

"If you're robbing a bank and you're pants fall down, I think it's okay to laugh and to let the hostages laugh too, because, come on, life is funny."

I included two because I really feel like I've done them both before.

-unolimbo


	10. Family Matters

Okay, just a note: my last chapter was the second time I had updated since the new format of and it took me a full TEN MINUTES to find where I could add a chapter to my story. That was just annoying. I was convinced for a while that it was impossible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you alright?"

Celi looked up. She shook any thoughts she had out of her head and smiled weakly at her friend. "Of course. I'm fine."

James nodded suspiciously at her. "Sure you are." He said. "Why are you so worried? They're your parents. It's not like you've never met them."

Celi shrugged. "I don't know. My father is… I don't know. It's hard to say."

James grinned. "Don't worry. I know what you mean. Have you met my father? He's impossible!"

Celi laughed. "I guess that's true. But my father didn't really want me to be a knight."

James raised an eyebrow. "If he's anything like you, this must be hell for him." His mouth instantly shot closed. He made a nervous face, knowing he'd said something stupid.

Celi just made a face in return. "Thanks, James." she said. She wasn't going to let anything get to her. "He's not, anyway. He doesn't care because it actually matters to him, just because he thinks it makes him look bad in court."

James grinned once again and slung his arm over Celi's shoulder. "He should know, nothing says class like a knight. And there won't be a better one than you."

"Thanks."

"I have to stop being best friends with a girl." He said. Celi punched him in the gut. "Ow! And you're probably going to say no punching back because you have to look pretty and un-mussed for your dear daddy."

Celi grinned. "You read my mind," she said.

The other boys found it equally entertaining that Celi was so dressed up, and though they all made mocking motions of mussing her hair or spilling something on her, they all knew not to actually do anything, or they wouldn't see the light of the next morning. Celi was disappointed to see that they were not deterred from it by threat of castration. They apparently didn't believe her.

After dinner, though, was the obstacle a bit greater than boys spilling things on her. She didn't dare walk slowly or dawdle. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door to her parents room.

She heard footsteps on the other side of the door. The door opened, and her mother was there. "Celiene!" She cried, hugging her daughter tightly. "I'm so glad to see you. Come, sit!"

Celi suddenly realized that she had had no reason to be scared to be meeting with her parents. Her father rose and smiled and hugged her, and she was ushered into a seat beside her mother. They were happy to see her.

"Tell us, my dear, how is school?"

Celi smiled at her mother. "It's going wonderfully, Mother. Have you received my letters?" She asked.

Her mother smiled. "Of course. But it's always better to hear from you."

Celi glanced at her father, who was sitting across from her. She had been so frightened of seeing him – he had certainly been happy to see her, but now . Celi almost didn't want to speak, she was so afraid of what he was going to say.

He looked at her. "Go ahead, my dear."

A little while later, Celi pried herself away from her parents, begging that she would have more detentions than she could possibly imagine if she didn't get some work done. But as she left, her mother came with her. Celi didn't mind. Her room was a long way away.

"How is practice going? Is Ella working you hard?"

Celi smiled. "Very. I practice at least an hour a day." She continued before her mother could interrupt. "But I spend another four hours in practice. It all helps."

Her mother smiled. "I'm not judging you, Celiene. Trust your heart, it will know where to take you. But that doesn't mean that I'm not glad to hear you're working!" She paused. "Now my dear," she said slowly, "you are living with a few dozen boys. Don't think I didn't notice that you didn't tell us about any of your friends."

Celi shrugged and rolled her eyes. "I'm only twelve, you know!"

Her mother smiled. "I'll ask again next year, then. Goodbye, Celiene, I don't suspect we'll see much of you while we're here. I know school will take up all your time, though I expect you to visit me once or twice during Midwinter."

Celi nodded and hugged her mother. "Goodbye, Mother," she said.

They parted ways, and Celi made her way down the page hallway. She smiled at the fact that her mother had come with her just to talk about boys, and had left as soon as they stopped talking about it. But that was her mother. She always had her priorities.

"Well, well, Celiene!" Angus was sitting in a chair in the hallway, a book spread across his lap. "Wandering about late at night, in a dress, with no one to protect you? Sounds dangerous. Could be bullies around."

Celi rolled her eyes. "If I see any, I'll warn you, don't worry." She said.

"Thanks," he said with a grin. "Done with your parents?"

Celi nodded slowly, wondering why Angus was acting so strange. Her mind shot back to the conversation she had just had with her mother – oh god, she thought, Angus couldn't be doing that.

"Well, it's a good thing they're out of the way." He said.

With that, the door to the room in front of them swung open. Before Celi knew what was happening, a bucket of water was thrust onto her. All she heard was giggling and scattering feet, and all she saw was the blurry forms of boys running away.

She stood there for a moment, shocked and wet. They had got her. She certainly had not been expecting that. They were being stupid and infantile and now she was going to have even less time to work, but they got her nonetheless.

The door in front of her opened and James leaned against the doorframe. "They used my room, but I had nothing to do with it. I promise." He tossed her a towel.

"Of course not," Celi said, accepting the towel. "They just happened to leap out of your bedroom door."

James shrugged. "They were studying. I had no idea what was happening. It was like a whirlwind around me. You look a little damp, my dear."

Celi stuck out her tongue, leaped forward, and hugged him.

"Hey!" He cried. "That was uncalled for." He spread his arms out as Celi released him, a disgusted look on his face, and a large wet patch covering the front of his tunic.

Celi grinned. "Come on, my room is dry. We can study there. I need you to explain the math homework to me, anyway."

"I'll just be a moment," Celi said, grabbing a pair of breeches and a tunic from her wardrobe before running into her washroom to change. "It can't be worse than this," she said, "dripping wet _and_ in a dress."

"I like it." James' voice carried through the thin door.

"The dress or the water?" Celi asked jokingly.

"The dress."

Celi stopped. Even though she was hidden in her washroom, she felt herself blushing uncontrollably.

"Thanks." She said finally.

Wow. Could that chapter have taken any longer? I honestly don't think so.

Atlanta Enchanted: oops. I tried my very bestest. BUT LOOK HOW SLOW I'M GOING!

Maliaphire: I DON'T KNOW WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME YOU'RE MAKING IT UP AHHHH! I think the answer to your question is fairly obvious at this point. Though I have some time to change it all BWA HA HA.

Well, I suppose I deserve it for posting once in 7 months, but TWO REVIEWS? Come on, people!

I will try to be a bit faster this time around, but I'm not promising anything.

"If you ever catch on fire, try to avoid looking in a mirror, because I bet that will really throw you into a panic."

-unolimbo


	11. Almost There

The next morning, Celi woke up still asleep. She had been up so late finishing the homework she had missed the night before, and now she was paying for it. But Stripe was used to rising early and getting his breakfast equally early, and Celi knew that she had to get up and practice before the bell rang. She was in for a hard day. She pulled herself out of bed and began her practice. Stripe took over the warm spot on her bed to watch.

Celi's body followed its patterns easily while her mind wandered. She had finished her homework, but she wouldn't be surprised if she fell asleep in glass, garnering herself a detention. She prayed she wouldn't. She and James were planning on going shopping on the weekend, ad the others had promised to come as well. Midwinter was upon them, after all. Master haMinch had promised the pages the following Sunday off – providing they didn't get any detentions over the course of the week. It was a hard bargain. It being Friday morning, already Seamus and Kasi were long gone, having received numerous detentions for their pranks, as well as Gregory and Angus. Their numbers were diminishing.

Celi finished her exercises and changed into her breeches and tunic. Just as she walked out the door, the bell for breakfast rang. James bounded out of his room just as Celi passed. "Excellent, we're making good time. Promise you won't be insubordinate today."

Celi groaned. "Do I have to? I was so looking forward to destroying Master haMinch's office!"

"Ha, ha. Don't fall asleep in class."

"Am I really the one you should be talking to?"

They stood over their seats, waiting for the room to fill. Vasin ran in just as the bell rang. Celi grinned at him: "Don't make that mistake again," she said.

Vasin grinned back. "Of course not, then I wouldn't be able to get you a Midwinter gift."

They sat down and ate their meal quickly. Take time to converse, and they would be late for class. They weren't risking it. After running smoothly through their morning training and making it successfully through lunch, Celi was ready to take on the afternoon.

She jogged down a busy hallway to her first class. Suddenly, she felt a tug, and her foot fell out from under her. She fell backwards and landed on her behind, struggling with an armload of books. She heard snickering from the boys around her. "The girl can't even walk properly." Her papers were scattered everywhere. A few people stepped over them, but no one stopped to help. None of them wanted to be late for class. Quickly gathering her papers before anyone actually stepped on them, she ran to class, knowing exactly who it was who had knocked her over. She certainly hadn't just fallen.

She made it to class with not a moment to spare.

"Vasin," she said as they handed in their homework, "I can't find it."

"Did you do it?" He friend whispered.

Celi nodded. "Yes," she said, "Of course! I must have missed it when I was picking everything up this morning. Bloody hell."

"Are you kidding?" Vasin hissed. "You did it! James is going to be upset. Looks like you're stuck."

"I know, I must have.." she swore. Someone had knocked her over in the hallway – she had already forgotten about that. She probably missed it when she was picking everything up. She leaned over and told Vasin what she remembered.

He frowned. "Or maybe someone stole it. Tell him."

Celi shook her head. "I can't, I'll just be in more trouble if I make excuses." She sighed. "I guess I'll be shopping another day."

Celi wasn't looking forward to telling James. She thought about that even as she was stood in front of the class and assigned detention. She knew James wouldn't even be that upset with her – she was upset. She didn't know why it bothered her so much. How much did this trip to Corus really mean to her? She didn't see James all afternoon. He had to know already that she had a detention. Vasin wouldn't have kept it to himself.

James wasn't yet there when Celi arrived at dinner. He still wasn't there when the bell rang.

"Looks like you won't be the only one missing a shopping trip this weekend." Angus muttered as they stood by their benches, waiting to be allowed to sit.

"Why do you know that?" Celi snapped. "Did Vasin tell _everyone_?"

"Pretty much," Leroy muttered in return.

Celi frowned. "Where is he?"

Before she could even finish her sentence, the door opened and James ran in, joining his friends at the bench. Master haMinch cleared his throat and said with his frown that James had just given himself a detention.

"Evening, chaps." James said after the evening prayer. "Were we waiting long?"

Celi frowned. "Why would you give yourself a detention like that?"

James' eyes flashed menacingly, in a way that Celi had never seen in him before.

"Why would you?"

Celi stared at him. "Are you angry with me? I'm sorry, James. I lost my homework."

James shrugged. "Whatever." He changed the subject.

Celi was hurt. James had never spoken to her like that before. He had always been cool and unflappable, like his father before him. Celi begged Ella that night to go to the markets and purchase some candy for her friends. She would give a few, James and Angus and the twins, something of her own. Ella agreed.

That evening, Celi joined her friends in Angus' room to do their homework. Oddly, whenever Celi looked up, James would be looking at her. Sometimes he would look away quickly, but sometimes he would just smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Atlanta Enchanted: yes, short. As was this one. But I have a story line written, so it should come a bit faster now!

Imakeladrygirl: thanks!

EvilGirlChild: yay for fluff indeed.

Seirien: that's actually only one word, you know.

Maliaphire: you know, I'm not quite sure. It is highly possible that I was functioning on very little sleep when I last posted. I honestly couldn't tell you what the hell I was talking about.

"I can't stand cheap people. It makes me real mad when someone says something like, "Hey, when are you going to pay me that $100 you owe me?" or "Do you have that $50 you borrowed?" Man, quit being so cheap!"

Enjoy.

-unolimbo


	12. New Feelings

Midwinter began with celebration. Ancient Master Oakbridge stationed Celi at a higher table than she could possibly imagine. She served Lady Keladry and her friends – they were still young knights, but many of them had done amazing things already. Sir Nealan was five years older than Lady Keladry and the Royal healer, like his father before him. Sir Merric had led men in many battles, and then, of course, there was the Lady Knight, who had led a refugee camp and defeated Blayce – all in her first year as a knight. Some of her other friends, who Celi did not serve, had been vital to the war and defeat of Maggur of Scanra. Lady Keladry's lover, Commander Domitan of Masbolle, sat next to her, looking slightly unhappy.

Celi was nervous. She wanted to look good in front of these people – Lady Kel was what she strove to be, and her friends were nothing to sneer at either. She took a deep breath and walked out with the fish course.

Lady Keladry smiled at Celi as she came out. "I'm glad to see that Master Oakbridge heeded my request. He probably remembers the trouble he had with placing me as a page."

"Sir?"

Lady Keladry looked Celi over. "I wanted to get a look at you. When I was a page, Lady Alanna wasn't allowed near me. But they can't think you're going to get much magical help from me. You're built small," she continued, "but keep working and you'll do wonderfully. You don't need to be a giant like me to be a knight."

"You don't know how excited she was to say that little speech," Sir Nealan drawled.

Lady Keladry punched him, and Celi bowed and took her leave as they began to talk of other things.

Lady Keladry continued to smile at Celi as she brought the courses. Commander Domitan continued to brood. "What is _wrong_, with you tonight?" Celi heard Lady Keladry ask as she took their meat plates to the kitchen. For the rest of the meal, he was cheery and talkative.

The pages supper was quiet that night. After staring at so much food all night, the boys were _hungry_.

Midwinter disappeared and normal training returned. Celi took what Lady Keladry had said to heart – she _was_ smaller than the boys, and she did work hard. She practiced early in the morning, as she knew Lady Keladry had. If she wanted to be as great as Lady Keladry, she would have to work just as hard.

Her training improved. She was as good as James at the sword, better, even, it seemed – she wondered if he was slacking – and she was best in her year at hand to hand combat, by a long shot. They began to learn tilting, and Celi quickly learned to hit the shield consistently.

Spring came. Muddy practice fields made riding difficult, but warmth and sunshine was always welcome to the pages. One night, as Celi walked back to her rooms after their nightly study session, James appeared at her side.

"Did I leave my etiquette book in your room during study last night?" He asked.

Celi shook her head. "Didn't you have it in class today?"

James shrugged, his black hair fluttering. Celi tried to ignore the dreams that were flashing in her head as they reached her rooms. She hated growing up.

"Did I? I must have misplaced it this evening." Did he use that as an excuse to come to her rooms? "Listen, Celi…" They had reached her door. She looked up. James gently too the key from her hand and opened the door, closing it behind him as they stepped in.

"James, we're supposed to leave the door open."

He shrugged. "Don't worry. I wanted to ask you. Have you noticed anything odd around the palace?"

Celi frowned. "No. Was I supposed to?"

"No. Just keeping you on your toes." He grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow." He disappeared before Celi could ask him what was going on – or to decide what exactly she had been hoping for him to do.

James seemed perfectly normal the next day. Celi didn't question it. He tolerated her weird moods, why shouldn't she tolerate his? Celi didn't see much of James over the next few weeks. Or any of her friends, for that matter. Their year end tests were coming soon, and they were all very focussed.

"Are you nervous?" Celi asked James one day. His head always seemed to be screwed on straight. She wasn't one for nerves, but she felt herself rattle a little bit.

"Not at all," he said. "It's all stuff we know. You'll see, Denaia. I'm going to bed. I'll take a detention, I can't bear to do this reading."

"You're just saying that because you can make it up on the spot," Leroy groaned. "It's not fair."

James just grinned, and they bade him goodnight.

"Has James seemed a little… odd, lately?" Celi asked.

Her friends shook their heads.

"Never mind. Oxtongue, my boy," she said, flashing Angus a grin, "do you understand this graph?"

There was one week until their tests. Celi found she wasn't nervous any more – her friends were nervous enough for her. She and James were in her rooms, studying. Kasi and Vasin were getting a lecture from Master haMinch on obeying rules, and Angus and Leroy were off studying themselves.

"Are you done your problems?"

Celi shook her head. "What did you get for number three?"

"Seventeen. Is that what you got?"

Celi shook her head. She wasn't sure if she would ever really understand mathematics. Suddenly, James was leaning over her and looking at her answers. "Right there," he said. "You forgot to carry the three. That changes the whole answer."

"Oh. How do I know when to carry it?"

"Obviously, you don't."

Celi punched him.

"Kidding." He explained it to her. She had trouble focussing on it. He was very close to her – she could feel him breathing. She didn't want to feel this way about James. She wanted him to be her best friend.

"Do you understand it yet?"

"No."

He hung his head and chuckled, then turned his head to look at her. "Are you ever going to understand it?"

She smiled. "Never. I promise you that."

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?"

Celi jerked. "Excuse me?" She wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly.

Then he kissed her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Seirien: did I answer your question?

MORE REVIEWS there was only one from the last chapter! Come on, people. I'm not feeling the love.

"I think the mistake a lot of us make is thinking the state-appointed shrink is our friend."

-unolimbo


	13. Friends Forever

"Nothing," he said with a smile. "I thought you would have more of an argument than that." He kissed her again. "I'm off. I'll see you tomorrow." And he was gone.

_Alright,_ Celi thought, _there is _definitely_ something odd about that boy._

At breakfast the next morning James was too far away from Celi for her to talk to him, and he inhaled his food and left, citing unfinished reading as his excuse, long before anyone else was done their meals.

The Shang teacher was there that day. They learned complex flips and rolls. Celi had learned them from Ella a long time ago, but she was nowhere near ready to fight other people. They were _hard_. No page was ever face to face with another, so Celi didn't speak to James.

At lunch, though, Celi's worries were relieved. James grinned broadly at her. They sat together at dinner, but did not discuss matters. Not when their friends were all there.

That night, Celi did her work in her own room. She wasn't in the mood for socializing. And, though she wouldn't admit it to herself, she was hoping James would drop by. After finishing a substantial amount of work and feeling like her brain was going to explode, Celi took a break to do some practice. She had barely started when James arrived.

"So how much longer do you have to do that for?" He asked with a smile.

"At least six years. Or I can stop now, if that's what you're talking about." She dropped her hands to her side and turned to face him. She grinned foolishly, but James just grinned back.

"Sorry I ran out on you yesterday," he said. "I felt a little stupid."

Celi shrugged and sat down on her bed. James sat beside her. Celi just then noticed that he had closed the door behind him. "James," she said, "this feels a little weird." She sighed. "I mean, I just turned thirteen this spring. I'm still a page, and I'm not supposed to have relations with anyone. You know, the whole door rule?"

James frowned. "Are you saying you don't want this?"

Celi shook her head quickly. "No. I'm just saying, maybe we should take this a little slow."

James grinned. "Don't worry, Denaia. You're my best friend. I wouldn't take advantage of you." And, as almost an after note, he added, "and I'm only fourteen."

He kissed her again. "We should get some work done, shouldn't we."

Celi smiled. "Yes, I think we should."

"In a minute."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I realize that this chapter was really short, but it was just sort of a filler because I always have issues with going through my stories too quickly. Forgive me. The next chapter is back on track because the _timeline_ that I've worked out for myself doesn't allow me much leeway. I probably should have thought about that beforehand. Oh well. This just means more exciting plot twists for you people.

INTERMISSION

I'm watching Harry Potter and 'someone' just died. I want to cry right now… But not so much as to give spoilers for the five people in the world who don't already know what happens.

ENOUGH WIT THAT

Anyway.

Atlanta Enchanted: now you know what is up with James! You get notification emails? Awesome! And I must say, I love the way you are apologizing! That's so cute! And again, don't worry, there will be more of everyone later on.

Evil Girl Child: I'm so glad you're enjoying it!

Moi: oh, fluff is nice. I don't actually usually have that much, because I don't like writing it… it's always just filler for me. Be glad of when I can't think of any plots!

Seirien: thanks, and you're welcome!

"The next time I have meat and mashed potatoes, I think I'll put a very large blob of potatoes on my plate with just a little piece of meat. And if someone asks me why I didn't get more meat, I'll just say, "Oh, you mean this?" and pull out a big piece of meat from inside the blob of potatoes, where I've hidden it. Good magic trick, huh?"

-unolimbo


	14. Lights Out

"Where's James?" Kasi asked the next evening at their study group. "I need his dictionary-like brain."

Celi shrugged. "I haven't seen him since dinner," she said.

"Me neither," Angus said. "And I need his help with our math problems. You measly little second years just aren't good enough for me."

"What about me?" Leroy asked.

"You're just too stupid Franken," Angus said with a grin.

Celi rose with a sigh. "I'll go look for him." He wasn't in his room, though, or the library. She checked the healers and the training grounds, though she doubted he would be in either of those places. There was a spell she had learned earlier on that year in her advanced magic class with Master Numair. It allowed her to look upon someone who was far away, to paint a picture of them. It was strong magic, and she could not do it without permission from the person she wished to view – when she learned it, she and James had spent an entire Sunday afternoon spreading themselves as far across the palace as they could and seeing how much they could guess of what the other was doing. James hadn't been very good at it, it was too difficult for him, but Celi had caught on to it easily. Numair had told her that when she improved she would be able to carry on a true conversation with another person.

But right now, all she needed to do was concentrate on James. She retired to the privacy of her room, closed her eyes, and pictured James in her mind. It wasn't hard. His face was always in her mind anyway. Slowly a body joined the face, and then a room, then other bodies… Celi didn't recognize the place. It certainly wasn't the palace. She recognized many of the people – Commander Domitan, one of the Duke of Naxen's sons, Master haMinch's son, Kieran, and others.

Celi didn't know what was happening – why were they gathered like this? She concentrated hard on what they were saying. She saw a man she didn't recognize in front of them, speaking to them.

"Work faster," he said. "Macan."

"She knows him well. She isn't giving me anything to work with. He wouldn't ask her questions like that."

The man frowned at Dom – who he had just called Macan. Why was Dom referring to himself in the third person? "Well now he does," the man said. "Make it believable."

He turned to James, and Celi felt chills down her spine. "Denrier, what have you learned?"

"Only that he plans to retire. Not much else. They are expecting nothing from us."

"What about the pages?"

"They train as if they are expecting something, but they are not."

"Anything good?"

James shrugged. "Not too many. There's a girl. She seems promising, training to be a Shang. I've got a hold of her, she'll be gone by summer."

Celi gasped, and the vision dissipated. She stumbled as her own room spun back into view. Collapsing into a chair, she put a hand over her mouth. What was happening, and who could she tell? Who was this stranger speaking as James? How long had been in his place? Had he bee the one, gods forbid, who kissed her?

She couldn't say anything to anyone until she was sure. Tomorrow, she would test him. She would find out if it were true.

She got her chance the next evening, when they were studying in Leroy's room. The conversation moved away from work and towards fighting. They discussed the merits of using fighting techniques that one's competitor did not know.

"As long as they're fair fighting techniques," Celi said. "James, you remember my first day? What did I break?"

James raised his eyebrows and smiled unselfconsciously. "Obviously not your spirit," he said.

Celi smiled as the other boys chuckled. She'd have to try again. There were four nights until their little tests, then the camping trip, then summer. He had said he would drive her out by summer. She had less than a week to figure out what was wrong, and to fix it.

The next morning Celi vented her anger into her early morning practice. Ella noticed her tension. "The Shang never fight angry, my lady. Control your emotions before you continue. Passion is a hindrance, not a help, you know that."

Celi knew a scolding when she heard one. She bowed to her maid, took a deep breath, and calmly resumed her exercise.

Practice that morning began with archery. The pages were given harder targets and told that if they could hit them consistently, they would be allowed to test different arrows. Celi practiced pretending that the dot in the centre of the target was the man who had been speaking to the assembly when she watched James. She hit a bull's-eye every time and was the first second-year allowed to use the more powerful arrows.

When she went back to her room to bathe after practice, Celi realized she had to tell Ella. Ella would be able to help her. She always could. Now was the time do it, while the boys were all down at the bathhouse.

Ella thought it sounded fishy, too. She and Celi racked their brains trying to figure out a way to make James slip. Celi wished she could as her friends, but that was silly. She knew more about James than anyone else, and there was always the risk of them not believing her.

"James," Celi pulled him into her room after dinner that night.

"Gods, Denaia, I thought you were never going to talk to me again."

Celi shook her head with a grin. "I thought of something today. Do you remember last Midwinter? My first one at the palace? I was so terrified."

"What about it?"

"I just remembered how funny it was."

"Why?" James eyes darted to the door and his smile flickered. Then it was back, as if his face had never changed at all.

"That night. Midwinter night. Don't you remember?"

"I don't know. Did we have a party?"

Celi shook her head in disbelief, still smiling at him. "You have to remember that. You and I decorated your rooms before everyone got there. It was wonderful. You can't have forgotten it!"

He grinned. "Of course. There were seven nights and seven parties. You lost me for a moment."

Before he could smile again, Celi punched him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BUM BUM BUM…..

Oh, that was joyful. I truly enjoyed that. I feel mean, though. Especially since its going to be a while before I probably get another chapter out!

Atlanta Enchanted: yeah, they are sorta young… what can you do. It will all be resolved, and they can only get older. Haha, that line was awesome because it had SO many connotations in it. Mostly, Ron is a big perv who looks at girls bums when they walk by. Whatever, he is still adorable. And I love Neville in this movie, he is so funny, and he's not even clumsy or stupid or anything!

Seirien: mmm… I know how you feel. But march break starts tomorrow! Whoopee!

"Life, to me, is like a quiet forest pool, one that needs a direct hit from a big rock half-buried in the ground. You pull and you pull, but you can't get the rock out of the ground. So you give it a good kick, but you lose your balance and go skidding down the hill toward the pool. Then out comes a big Hawaiian man who was screwing his wife beside the pool because they thought it was real pretty. He tells you to get out of there, but you start faking it, like you're talking Hawaiian, and then he gets mad and chases you..."

I don't get this one. It doesn't seem that funny to me.

-unolimbo


	15. Revelations

James reeled back, blood streaming out of his nose. Celi's hand stung. She had hit him as hard as she could.

"That never happened," she said, her eyes narrowed as she watched him. "You think we would have time for that? And you think James would forget it?"

James held his face, shocked. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"James hads a mind like a hawk," Celi said as calmly as she could. "He never forgets anything. Gets it from his mother. Go and tell your master that you've been found out. Oh, and I thank you for saying I have promise. But I'm not going anywhere."

James, or whoever he was, knew there was no way of convincing her otherwise. Any fool could see that. He spat at her. Blood and saliva hit Celi's face. As she reached for a handkerchief and wiped it off, never looking away from James, he turned and ran.

Celi wanted to burst out in tears, but there was no time. She too ran from the room, but did not follow James. She ran directly to Lady Keladry's room. Celi knew she was in the palace. She had Ella check in the afternoon.

"Come in," she heard a voice say when she banged quickly on the door.

"My lady, I must tell you something odd." She bowed quickly, remembering her manners. Lady Keladry rose slightly in her chair. She could hear the urgency in Celi's voice.

"Page Celiene, odd is my middle name. Proceed."

"Someone has infiltrated the palace."

Lady Keladry leapt out of her seat. "What?"

"Please, my lady," Celi said. If Commander Domitan was near, she didn't want him to hear them. She had plans. Lady Keladry sat back down as Celi continued. "Someone is controlling people in the palace. It seems strange, I know, but I'm quite sure its true. I don't know what they want, or where they're from. You see, Master Numair taught me a spell to locate my friends, but it only works on other mages and I need their permission. James gave it to me when I learned the spell, and I couldn't find him last week, so I did it, and I saw him in a room with other people and they were talking about learning information. James, that's my best friend, was there, and spoke of driving me out. I tested him just now, and he failed."

Lady Keladry looked grave as Celi finally took a breath. She felt silly talking for so long, and knew she had reverted into childish speech at the end of it. Sometimes it was hard to always sound like an adult.

"Why come to me?" Lady Keladry asked.

"I thought you would actually listen. And Commander Domitan was there."

With this, Lady Keladry stood. "Let's go check. Come with me."

She led Celi out of the room and down to where the men of the Own slept. She knocked on the door marked Commander Domitan.

"What was the first thing you ever said to me?" Lady Keladry asked when he opened the door. Celi was impressed with the speed at which she came up with an appropriate question.

"Hello, my name is Dom?"

Lady Keladry frowned. "You offered me a turnover because you knew I wasn't going to eat anything. You liked to be mysterious for a moment."

"That was 20 years ago."

"You would remember." She grabbed his arm. "You're coming with us," she said. Celi looked at the knight as they strode to the spymasters chambers. Celi could see the hurt on her face, no matter how hard she tried to cover it with her Yamani training. Her lover was not actually the man she loved – she was thinking the same thoughts as Celi. How long had it been?

Sir Myles answered the door quickly for an old man. He had once been the palace drunk, but had sobered slightly in his old age.

"It seems we have spies in our midst, Sir Myles. Page Celiene, please explain everything to Sir Myles. I have other people to alert." Sir Myles retrieved her some rope and they bound Domitan's hands before Lady Keladry continued on.

Celi explained everything to Sir Myles and listed off the rest of the people who had been there. Within the hour, all of the others had been collected – except for James.

"This is my fault," Celi said with a frown. "I should have brought him straight here with me."

Lady Keladry, who had returned after alerting the king to the problem, shook her head. "We might not have been able to overpower two of them. Then where would we be now? Besides, can't you try and find him with magic?"

Celi nodded. She closed her eyes and concentrated until she could see James. He was not in the palace. He had listened to Celi and run straight to his master. She didn't know where he was, not exactly. "It's an inn. They're still in Corus, I'm sure of it. I don't know where."

The vision disappeared. "I'm sorry."

Sir Myles sighed. "Can you give us anything identifiable about the inn they are at? Maybe a sign or the view from the window?"

Celi nodded. "Let me try again." She closed her eyes. "From the window I see… there are store fronts. I can't read the sign… it's green. I think it's a book shop. Next to it there is… a tavern. There's a sign. I'm not sure what it is. Maybe a horse, or a unicorn, or a centaur… wait. It's a horse. With a rider on it's back."

She opened her eyes. "That's the best I can do." She said sadly.

Sir Myles smiled. "Don't worry, Celiene. I know every tavern in Corus. The Horse 'n Rider. I don't know the inn across the street, but we should do fine."

Keladry disappeared for a moment to instruct her men where to find James and the other man. "Please tell them to be careful," Celi said to her receding back, "I know at least James is a mage."

Sir Myles nodded gravely. "Don't worry, Celiene, Sir Keladry's men know what they're doing." He brought Celi to another room a few minutes later, where the men were being held. Celi didn't feel she belonged with such great knights and terrible people and begged to be allowed to return to her room, but was politely refused. "You might be some help. And whether you are or not, you are part of this. You deserve to be here."

There were five guards in the room. Sir Myles went straight to one of them. "Have they been searched and questioned?"

The guard nodded. "Yes, sir. We haven't found out anything as to the method."

Sir Myles nodded to the man. "No charms?"

"Nothing physical, at least. No necklaces or tattoos. We're going to need mage help."

The two men spoke for what seemed like forever. Celi lost track of everything they said, it was all military and magical and she knew she should pay attention, but all she could think of was how Lady Keladry would be bringing James back soon.

The man leaned forward, pulling Celi's attention back to the present. "I think those are truly them. They've been – invaded."

Sir Myles looked grim. "We'll send for Numar Salmalín. He should be able to help."

But even as Sir Myles spoke, Numair strode in, followed by Lady Keladry.

Behind her were four guards, each pair carrying a man between them. The first man was the man from Celi's vision.

The second was James.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BUM BUM BUM again…

Moi: take a wild guess :P

Atlanta Enchanted: yes, yay for punching fake people.

"Sometimes, when I drive across the desert in the middle of the night, with no other cars around, I start imagining: What if there were no civilization out there? No cities, no factories, no people? And then I think: No people or factories? Then who made this car? And this highway? And I get so confused I have to stick my head out the window into the driving rain---unless there's lightning, because I could get struck on the head by a bolt."

-unolimbo


	16. Twofaced

Celi felt her heart be pulled in every direction. She knew this wasn't James chained in front of her, but she had to wonder whether James would ever find himself again. Was he still inside there, buried underneath this new soul? Or was he gone? Maybe he would remember everything he had done, maybe he even had some control over what he did. It occurred to Celi that he must still be inside of himself – the locator spell had to work for his spirit, not his body. He had to be inside.

Celi barely noticed that Sir Myles was speaking. ""Please, Numair, get whatever information you can from them. Don't try to remove the invaders yet."

Numair nodded as Celi looked on. He stood in front of James, who was now chained to a chair against the wall.

A moment later, Numair opened his eyes. "James is still alive. His spirit still exists. I will dictate everything I have learned to one of your clerks. But I cannot remove this new spirit."

Celi didn't move. She felt the blood rushing loudly through her ears and she could barely hear what Numair said.

"I cannot remove the invader, but that is not to say it cannot be removed. I would risk killing the host. But she might be able to do it."

Celi looked up. "What?" She cried.

"Were you paying attention, Page Celiene?"

Celi nodded slowly. "I don't know what you imply, my lord."

"You are a mage, Celiene, and you are powerful. Use that power."

"My lord, I can't!"

Numair ignored her. "Prepare the next room. Page Celiene will do her magic in private."

"Numair," Sir Myles looked worried. "She hasn't actually agreed…"

Numair's dreamy look did not falter. "I don't recall giving her a choice," he said. He looked at Celi. She felt his eyes bore deep into her. "Do you wish to ever speak to your friend again?"

Celi nodded.

"If he is your true friend, if you truly love him, you shall help him. I cannot. I do not know the boy. I would risk pulling the boy out as well."

Before she knew what was happening, Celi was ushered into the next room. She watched as James was brought in and once again chained to a chair. Upon closer inspection, Celi could see magical inscriptions on the chains to stop them from being broken by magic.

"Is he bound tightly? I don't want him attacking me."

Numair put his hand on her shoulder. "Just do what you must, Celiene. I have faith in you."

Celi then found herself alone with James.

"James," she said.

He smiled strangely. "Not much use pretending anymore, is there? Call me Denrier."

Celi moved swiftly towards him and placed her hands on his face. He spat at her. She wiped it away. "Not going to get so close again, are we?" He asked with a grin.

Celi punched him. Hard. He spat blood onto the ground. "Are you done spitting? Don't do it again, or it will hurt a lot more next time."

She put her hands on his face again. "Remember what I said," she mumbled as she focussed her energy. She didn't get a response.

She closed her eyes and focussed into the depth of her friend's body. She could see his flame, a cool, green light, the colour of his magic, in the depths of his body. But it was not alone. There was another, stronger orange flame, bright enough that it made it difficult to see James', mixing with it. She focussed on the orange flame, drawing it out. It was hard. Denrier did not want to come out. As she pulled, it never once occurred to her what would happen to the flame once it came out.

She felt beads of sweat pour down her face. She felt her magic and her energy drain. It was near the end of the night, and she had had a long day. She was _tired_. But she would do this.

_Please, James_, she thought. _Please don't let go._

She was having trouble concentrating. If she had opened her eyes she would have seen Denrier fighting his bonds, trying to escape her. She couldn't feel the movement, she was putting too much energy into pulling him out. She would do this. She had to.

She did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short. It seemed like a good place to stop.

Atlanta Enchanted: bom bom bom… I am enjoying this WAY too much!

Booksquirt: mm, no magical sword, that happened in the first Alanna book, did it not? But good guess with the second one, eh?

Seirien: no, he's not evil. Don't worry. I would never do that.

Okori-makuri: haha, I know, it would be awesome to have a mother like that…. Sigh. Yes, widdle Celi is growing up! She is certainly progressing… I like to think that she's moving away from the character she started out as and towards something new and more interesting.

"I've never seen a fire with more spark."

-unolimbo


	17. A New Person

Celi flew backward and was overcome by a flash of orange light exploding around her. She crashed painfully against the wall and was instantly afraid that the flame had overtaken her instead, but it had not. She sat up slowly. Her muscles ached, and she was sure she was bleeding where her head had hit the wall.

"Celi?"

She looked up quickly – too quickly. Pain shot through her body. Her eyes hurt from the light, and she had trouble adjusting to the dim room. James slowly came into focus. He looked at her strangely.

"What in Mithros' name is going on? Why am I tied to a chair?"

Celi couldn't help it. Despite the pain her body was causing her, the questions James had, she ran over and hugged her friend tightly.

"Celi, please, untie me," James pleaded. "I don't like this. The last thing I remember I was _not_ here."

Celi quickly undid the padlock on the chains using a key that Numair had left with her. "How long have I been here?" James asked, rubbing his wrists.

"Bound, barely more than an hour, I think. I don't know how long I have been here exactly. You don't remember anything?"

"What should I remember?"

Celi frowned, not sure how to approach the subject. "What date is it?"

"Two days 'til Midwinter."

Unable to stop herself, Celi felt tears spring to her eyes. "James, it's June. We have our exams in a few days."

"What?"

She took his hand. "Come with me." She stumbled as she rose, and James helped her up. His closeness reminded her to be careful. "Wait," she said. "What happened on my first day as a page?"

James looked at her oddly. "Anything out of the ordinary? You beat the shit out of me. Why? Will that be all?"

Celi smiled. "For now."

James was checked by a healer who was waiting for them. The bleeding cut on Celi's face was healed first, but nothing else was done to her. As she was checked, she saw a flash of yellow under the door.

Sir Myles smiled at Celi as she waited for James. The king stood beside him. Celi had been wondering when he would show up.

"Numair is finishing off what you started," he said. "None of the others had magic. He doesn't have to worry about hurting them. I think."

Celi normally would have worried at that statement, especially, by the king, but she was far too tired.

"You're free to go, James," the king said. "Page Celiene should be able to catch you up on what is happening. She knows as much as anyone else, Sir Myles tells me. But don't grill her too much tonight. She needs her sleep.

"I recommend you spend some time with your friends. Your father and I are going to meet with Master haMinch tomorrow to discuss the consequences on your education. Oh, and your parents are waiting for you in your room. But please escort Page Celiene home first. She may need a little help."

Celi grinned foolishly as Sir Myles turned to her. "We are indebted to you, Celiene. You have done a very good job. You never once questioned that the man inside your friend was not James. You made assumptions, but you did not hide from the truth. You are on the road to becoming a very powerful mage and a very good knight."

Celi bowed clumsily. "You are too kind, your majesty." _At least I can remember my manners,_ she thought.

"Are you going to be alright?" Celi asked James as the king and Sir Myles turned away.

"I'm perfectly fine. I'm more worried about you. Sir Myles," he said to the knight's retreating back, "I'm not sure if this is important, but…"

"Everything is important. Speak."

"Well, the last thing I remember is a man capturing me with magic. I don't know what he did, some spell, and I was immobile. Defenceless. He sprinkled something on me, I thought it was water, and there was a flash of orange. Then the flash of orange disappeared, and Celi was here. Time didn't pass between those moments."

Sir Myles nodded. "Was there anyone with him?"

James shook his head. "No one."

Sir Myles nodded again. "I will remember it. Now take your friend to her room. She has done powerful magic, and though she will never admit to it, she needs to rest."

James and Celi bowed again, knowing they were dismissed.

Celi noticed just then how much Sir Myles was right. She stumbled as she left the room, and James had to help her stay upright as she reached her room.

"Ella?" James called out.

The maid came rushing to the door. "Good god, what happened? I was so worried when the bell rang and she didn't return."

Celi smiled weakly. "It's alright, Ella. It's done."

Ella's eyes shone. "It's good to see you back, James." She took her mistress from his arms.

"She's alright," he said. "She's done magic. She needs rest."

Ella and James brought Celi in. James lay her down on her bed as Ella rushed to get water and food.

"See that she gets a good night's rest, will you?"

Ella raised her eyebrows. "What do you take me for, Master James? I am a Shang, you know. I understand." Neither of them moved. "Well, goodnight, James. You may come and visit Page Celiene in the morning."

James glanced once more at his friend, now fast asleep, then bowed and left.

Celi woke to the bell the next morning. But she knew by the light streaming through the shutters that it was the breakfast bell. She had slept through the first. But before she could leap out of bed, Ella appeared. "Don't eve think about moving. A page came by with a message from Master haMinch saying you are excused from today's classes. I wouldn't have let you gone anyway. James will be by later."

After a much needed day of rest and study, Celi found herself alone in her room. Ella was in the city running errands. Stripe curled up at her feet, sleeping soundly as if _he_ had been the one to perform magic.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," she said. She already knew it was James.

He opened the door and sat down beside Celi. She shuffled over so there was room for him on the bed; Stripe mewed in protest. She noticed that the real James left the door open.

"My father talked to Master haMinch," he said. Celi didn't answer. "He said I have a right to take the test, same as everybody else. If I pass, I continue. If I fail, the we'll be year mates." He sighed and leaned back against the headboard. "My body is fine, physically. And time hasn't really passed for me, so I remember everything from last term. It's just a matter of cramming the new stuff in." He smiled weakly at her. "But I'm not worried about that. I want to know everything that has happened with my friends this year. That's a bit harder to catch up on."

Celi smiled. "It was the night you were late for dinner."

"What?"

"We'd been planning on going shopping for Midwinter. I lost an assignment and got detention, and then you showed up late for dinner. That was the night."

James nodded. "That's right. I was on my way to dinner and I was…" he trailed off. "So tell me everything." He said.

Celi looked at him. He truly didn't remember anything. She couldn't bear – she couldn't tell him what this man had done. The relationships he had built in James' stead. That he had masqueraded as James and kissed her – she was uncomfortable knowing it was not him, and she didn't want him to think that she expected something from him.

"Well," she began, slowly and deliberately, "I served Lady Keladry at Midwinter. It was glorious…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end. Well, not really, just of this chapter. But you know what I mean, right? And it is so soon after I posted the last chapter that there are no new reviews…. So sad. We'll get there at some point. Yay for new chapters!

-unolimbo


	18. Smiles and Tears

After going through everything she could remember doing, other than the times they had been alone, Celi had exhausted her brain. "I'm sorry, James, I'm afraid I'm still exhausted from that magic yesterday. I need to get some rest. And you need to do some studying if you want to pass that test!"

James smiled. "I know a dismissal when I hear one," he said. His face suddenly became serious. "I wanted to thank you," he said, "for saving my life."

"James, I didn't-"

He shook his head. "Yes, you did. I didn't exist for six months. Who knows how long it would have been? Who knows what damage could have been done to my social life?"

Celi laughed. James took her hands in his. "You're the best friend a guy could have."

Celi felt her eyes well up with tears, and she couldn't stop herself from crying.

"Celi, what's wrong?"

Celi shook away her tears. "The things you said, you did, it wasn't you. None of it."

James just looked at her.

"You were my best friend, but you weren't you. And now you're back, and it's hard. Last night was enough to terrify me. I – in the vision I saw, you said you were going to drive me out by summer. And when I approached you yesterday you spat in my face and when you were tied up you called me all the things I knew you'd never say, even if we weren't friends any more…" she trailed off. Now she felt like quite the idiot for crying in front of him - and for feeling the way she did. "I'm such a girl," she muttered angrily, wiping away her tears.

James smiled. "You are a girl. I think I knew that before you cried."

Celi looked up and noticed, to her amazement, that James was beginning to cry. She smiled. "I scared you, didn't I," James said. "That man scared you."

Celi nodded.

"Well, it scared me too. Imagine being assaulted by a man and suddenly finding yourself in a jail cell watching your friend shoot across the room. It was a little weird. But you have to understand, I would never do anything like that to you. Just like I would never cry." Celi laughed again and nodded. James smiled. "I promise not to tell if you do," he said.

She suddenly felt herself being very sleepy. James did something he had never done before – he hugged her – and departed. Celi was asleep by the time the door clicked shut.

-----------------------------------------------------

you're not getting anything out of me!

-unolimbo


	19. Camp

Celi rose before dawn on the day of the tests. She felt refreshed from her day of rest two days earlier, and she was confident that she would pass her test. James, on the other hand, she worried about.

The boys knocked on her door barely a moment after she got her tunic on. Ella answered it as she fiddled with her hem.

"'Lo, Celi," Angus said. The boys all nodded to Ella, who looked over their uniforms. She was better at it than Celi.

"You all look wonderful," Ella said. "No go before you're late!"

While Master haMinch wasn't been known for making boys repeat years of training for being late as his predecessor had, he did give out punishments. No one was late for their test.

The tests passed quickly and easily. While few people usually watched the little tests, a crowd had gathered for James. Raoul and his friends were there – even the king. Celi knew as she sat in the bleachers that so many people couldn't be good for him – but James had a cool head on his shoulders.

Leroy crashed into the bleacher beside her, breathing heavily, having run in after his test. Angus sat at Celi's other side, the twins and Seamus in front of her. "Don't worry," Leroy said, catching his breath, "if Goldenlake fails, you lot will get to spend more time with him."

Celi punched him.

James passed his test, and was able to move on to his fourth and final year as a page. Celi, oddly, felt a pang of regret as she thought back to what Leroy had said. Did she _want_ James to fail?

They wanted to have a small party to celebrate everyone's completion of the year, but they didn't have the chance – they were leaving for their camping trip the next day.

The left early in the morning, moving northwards along the Olorun. It was wet, and though Stripe had tagged along, he spent most of the trip curled up inside Celi's coat, coming out only to complain of the damp.

"Shh, Stripe. You could have stayed nice and warm at home with Ella." The cat just yowled louder.

"Do I hear a sound?" Seamus asked, riding up beside Celi. "That wouldn't be an _animal_, would it, Denaia?"

Celi rolled her eyes. "He has claws, and I'm not afraid to use them."

"That doesn't even make sense," Kasi said, riding up beside his friend.

Celi grinned. "Maybe not to _you_."

Camp was tame that year. Celi's friends all remembered her ordeal from the previous year, and were protective of her. She was always surrounded by boys. She normally would have complained, but she could admit (only to herself, of course) that she liked the attention.

They met no immortals, fought no bandits, and stopped in towns only to buy supplies or find a place to stay, not to help people in need. One upside of camp that year was that Eda Bell was unable to come. While the Shang never truly stopped being Shang, Eda Bell had decided that wandering was enough for her, without the fighting. She was, at the time, visiting Port Caynn. In consequence, Celi was allowed the same privileges as the boys, whether with a room or a tent. Her tent was always closest to the teachers, though, and she had the same rules about her rooms as at home. All in all, it was a thoroughly enjoyable trip. When they finished for the year, Celi bundled her faithful mare Lightning up with luggage, and they, Stripe, and Ella made the trip back to Denaia for a relaxing summer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's short, and the last few were as well, but I have done about 4 chapters in one night.

I just finished watching Howl's Moving Castle… have I mentioned that I LOVE Miyazaki? Seriously, these movies are phenomenal. I think I've seen all the ones available in English… I can think of 6 off the top of my head. And I'm rambling now.

-unolimbo


	20. Lord Darcy

The beginning of a new term marked a great change for the pages. Master haMinch had retired at the end of the previous year, and a new training master was in place. The pages had seen Lord Darcy of Hadden around the training areas for much of the previous year, and while it had been known that Master haMinch was retiring, it had only been assumed that Lord Darcy would take his place. The pages weren't sure what to make of their new training master. They knew he was intelligent and clever and they would not get much past him, but they didn't know how much they would _allow_ past him.

"If we start out rotten, he won't expect as much from us," Angus said on their first day back.

"But we're supposed to be knights, the best we can be!" Seamus replied.

Angus shrugged. "And we will be. We just won't be miserable."

"If we're lousy, won't he work us harder so we'll be better?" Kasi asked.

Leroy grinned. "We've got to show him who's boss."

James sat down between his two year mates, slinging an arm around each boy's shoulders. "Dear boys. He is boss. Why do we have to show him?"

Angus sighed. "You lot repress the rebels in us. Repression is bad."

Celi grinned. "Play it safe, Angus. You'll get plenty of chances to cause trouble. You've both got a whole year with Lord Darcy."

Leroy blanched. "Gods, we've only a year left."

James punched him. "Buck up. If I can do it, you can do it."

Celi didn't like to think that her friends would be leaving her so soon. After that it would just be her, the twins, Gregory, and Seamus left. Knowing her friends and their talents, they would probably not spend much time in Corus. She hoped that she would still be able to see them.

"My dad retired," James said. Celi had been so deep in thought she almost missed it. She looked up as he continued. "Or at least, he's going to when they find a replacement."

Celi smiled at her friend. "That's good. He's been doing that job for a long time."

James nodded. "He didn't want to quit, after what happened, but Mother made him." All the boys around the table, and Celi, made the signs against evil on their chests. Further research had proven that Hanlon, the man who had been leading James and the others, was working for someone else. He had simply been sent to Corus. _His_ master had yet to be found.

Celi sat up. "Is there something wrong, James?" She asked. She didn't like the look on his face.

James grinned. "Nothing at all. Dad told me he's helping King Jonathan choose his replacement. He wants it to be Lady Keladry. I thought that might make you happy."

Vasin whistled. "Wow," he said. The other boys nodded in agreement.

"That's quite the honour. Will it ever actually happen?" She didn't have high hopes for the realm. Even when female knights proved themselves, time and time again, they were still not treated with the respect they deserved.

"The conservatives might allow it. Dad's a progressive, and no one can deny that he's worked wonders with the Own."

"Brilliant," Seamus said. "What's your dad doing?"

James shrugged. "Take care of his fief, maybe. Be ready for anything, as he always is. Maybe even spend some time with his kids."

"Or make them." Both Celi and James punched Angus at the same time. "This is terribly interesting," Angus said, rubbing both his shoulders, "but some of have work to do. Like you, Miss Celiene."

"Yeah," Kasi said with a grin, "let's not get behind on our first day back!"

Celi rolled her eyes and brought her plate to the kitchen before retreating back to her rooms with her friends.

"Magic is not an absolute. If it was, it would be virtually impossible to work it. As it is, though, it is stubborn. It takes a great mage to write magic, and a lot of practice to use it. You all know that." A few of the pages who had actually been listening chuckled. Master Numair didn't seem to notice. "Fashion makes no difference. A new spell will never outperform an old spell simply because it is new. A spell must have more power, or be so new and different that the opposing mage doesn't know what to do with it.

"The most powerful magic, and the hardest to conjure, requires no spell at all. It is power, pure and simple, and can have disastrous effects. Take, for instance, the great flood of 104. Mage Devin used raw power to force back the rainfall…"

It was times like this, when magic class became history class, that Celi found her mind wandering. It was the only chance it got. Classes were moving quickly. Lord Darcy wanted pages _prepared_. But nothing anyone said could make Numair work faster than he was. Even if he _wanted_ to obey, he would probably forget and go back to his old teaching.

"Page Celiene." Celi looked up. Master Numair was looking directly at her. How long had he been calling her name? What was she supposed to be doing? Numair didn't look angry. "See me after class," he said simply, and went back to his lesson as if he had never stopped.

"What did you learn from today's lesson?" Numair asked Celi after the rest of the class had filed out.

"Sir?"

Numair just looked at her. "I thought you would get something out of it. I guess I was wrong. No matter. I'd like to move you up to the fourth year magic class. I should have done it earlier, because there's nothing else to go up to, without private lessons, which I have no time for, but that's not the issue. Do you remember the magic you performed last term?"

Celi nodded. How could she forget?

"That was raw magic. And it was powerful. You're no good for spells, Celiene, your mind doesn't work that way. But you have the spirit for magic, and magic likes you. You don't need spells." He smiled. "Moving you up will be difficult. The spells will be harder. But you will get more opportunities for raw magic."

"I don't understand, sir."

Numair sighed. "Light that candle," he said, "using the real spell."

A few seconds later, the candle flickered on.

Numair pinched it and it went out. "Now light it the way you usually do."

Celi looked at the flame. It burst with light instantly.

"What was the difference?"

"I – I didn't use a spell. I just thought about it."

Numair smiled at her. "Exactly. Raw power takes a lot of work to harness. I want to have more time to work on it with you. You will switch to the fourth year class and I will try to make time to meet with you outside of class. Go and tell Lord Darcy that you are switching classes."

Celi bowed and left. That had been an odd conversation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooo…. I wrote this a month ago and I'm just posting it now. Hmm.

Evil Girl Child: mm… miyazaki… yay. I know, it made me so sad to make him not real… but it just wasn't right for Celi .

Booksquirt: haha, you're not ungrateful, I'd be happy to oblige. I'm glad you liked the ending, and I will do my best to make some other extraordinary things happen.

Seirien: seeing as that wasn't James, I'd go with no.

Atlanta Enchanted: that's okay, because I haven't posted. So we're even. Well, I'm not going into the details about Kel and Dom, but you can basically assume that Dom is back to normal and just needs to get used to life, since he missed so much.

Maliaphire: wow, you gave up the computer for Lent? I totally wouldn't have been able to do that… good job.

"Sometimes life seems like a dream, especially when I look down and see that I forgot to put on my pants."


	21. Day By Day

Celi wasn't sure what Master Numair expected her to say to Lord Darcy – she'd never spoken to the man. She took a deep breath and knocked on the heavy wooden door.

"Come in," a stern voice sounded. Celi opened the door and bowed to her training master.

"You would be Page Celiene, would you not?" Celi nodded. "I've heard a lot about you. Well, spit it out, what do you want?"

Celi was taken aback. He was so – casual. "Master Numair said that I am to inform you that I am moving to the fourth year magic class, at Master Numair's request."

Lord Darcy nodded. "Very well." He didn't look ready to let Celi leave. He looked at her for a moment. Finally, he spoke. "I have a daughter," he said. "I don't think she'd ever survive in a place like this. It's a lot of work."

Celi didn't know what to say. "Thank you, my lord."

Lord Darcy smiled. "You are dismissed, Denaia. Spread the word that I'm not as bad as I seem."

Celi smiled, bowed, and left.

-----

Celi found herself enjoying her third year as a page. Training was finally a real challenge. She practiced for hours every day. Nothing frightened Celi more than the idea of falling behind. The year passed slowly, with little excitement. At Midwinter, it was announced that Lady Keladry would replace Lord Raoul as Commander of the King's Own. Raoul went back to Goldenlake. Lady Buri joined him.

James sighed as he watched them leave after the first thaw. "I've always had the place to myself for most of the summer. I guess not so much any more."

Celi smiled. "Now you have someone to train with!"

James looked at her in disdain, then changed the subject.

One morning in spring, as Celi rushed through her bath after training, she heard a commotion outside.

"It's happened," Angus said grimly. "War. With the Copper Isles."

"It was them," Gregory said. "The spying. It wasn't rogues."

Kasi nodded. "It was the Isles. They were planning war. With what you uncovered last year, King Jonathan beat them to it."

Celi nodded in return. She didn't know what to say. She went back into her room and sat down on her bed. Within the week, men would be shipping out. They would go into battle. They would kill, and they would be killed.

Somehow, she felt responsible. Was saving her friend worth all the deaths? The women without husbands, the children without fathers, the mothers without sons? Maybe it wasn't. Maybe she'd been selfish. It was only one life, after all. Why couldn't she have thought of the consequences?

There was a knock on the door. Leroy poked his head in. "Did you – what's wrong?" He asked, seeing her face. "Celi, why are you crying?"

Celi quickly wiped her eyes. She hadn't even realized she was crying. "It's nothing," she said with less confidence than she'd hoped, turning away from him. They boys had left the hallway. They were probably on their way to lunch. Leroy sat down beside her.

"Tell me," he said. Celi told him. He frowned. "Celi, you're not responsible. You saved James. And everyone else/ And if you hadn't, the Isles would have had much more time and then _we_ would be under attack. You are probably saving many Tortallan lives. Come on, lets go to lunch before Lord Darcy kills us."

Celi shook her head. "I'm not going," she said.

He looked at her, then sighed. "Fine. I'll tell Darcy you're sick. I'll bring you some food, okay?"

Celi nodded. "Thanks," she said, as her friend disappeared through the doorway.

Having time to herself, Celi knew not to waste it. She took out some work she had been assigned the night before and not completed yet. Normally the pages at a leisurely lunch and had little time to work before their classes – Celi could do the opposite today.

Leroy returned half an hour later and handed her a roll, an apple, and a piece of meat. "Feeling better?" He asked.

"Peachy," Celi said, biting into the roll. "Thanks. I needed that."

"What are friends for?" He said with a shrug, and disappeared to do his own work. Fifteen minutes later, with a full stomach and the last of her homework done, Celi went to her afternoon classes. All the boys could talk about was the imminent war. None of them had been alive for war: the war with Scanra had ended fourteen years ago, a year before Celi was born. Lady Keladry had played a major role in this war. Only a year into it, she had killed Blayce, the mage with the killing machines. Two years later, King Maggur was killed. The Scanrans scrambled around for another year before being beaten completely.

One of Blayce's killing machines was on display in the Royal Museum. Celi had never been to the museum, and the thought of a killing device on display in a Tortallan museum was chilling. But Celi knew how much the device had helped mages in their study of Blayce and his devices.

Scanran war or, no, the boys were excited. War was an amazing thing. "You won't be seeing the glories of battle any time soon," she said to the boys. "The Copper Isles are small. They may be planning, but I doubt they're ready. They won't be needing pages."

Angus shrugged. "Some of us are squires in three months time, Miss Celiene. Knights will certainly be going to war!"

Celi sighed. "Just don't get yourself killed, Angus."

Kasi rolled his eyes. "Why on earth would you want to be a knight, Celi? You don't seem to like war very much."

Celi frowned. "I want to be the best I can be, Kasi. I want to help people. I don't want to be a knight just to see everyone I care about get killed."

"Never mind," Kasi said with a sigh. He knew better than to argue when Celi was in a foul mood. "Lets just get to class."

Soldiers were sent to the Western ports, but no ships were sent. Forts and walls were built to protect the shorelines. Knights went. Mostly green knights who were treated like soldiers, but also leaders who would command forts and walls.

The pages, on the other hand, continued their training and studies. Lord Darcy knew that many of them would end up at the front within a few years. Ella stepped up Celi's Shang training, as well. "You're almost done," the woman told her pupil. "I won't have you losing everything before you complete it." Of course, Celi couldn't finish her work by the end of the year – Ella felt that Celi would be done her training by the time she became a squire. All that was left after that was a journey. But Celi wouldn't know what that journey was until she took it. Part of being a Shang was knowing when one was ready to truly be a Shang.

So Celi trained. As hard as she could. She rarely saw her friends, spending time with them only at their evening study sessions. She knew they weren't seeing much of each other, either, but she still felt badly. Three of her best friends would be squires in less than three months, and she was barely going to spend time with them before they left. She sat in between James and Leroy at every meal, but they usually ate quickly and went to do work and thus didn't get to talk. Celi hoped she would be able to just sit down and talk with James during the coming weekend.

Though war had been announced, they heard little from the front. As far as they knew, there _was_ no front. No ships had yet left port. If an attack was planned, it was not for any time soon.

Early in June, a message came to the palace. The Isles had breached the shores of Tortall. Two ships had snuck past the Tortallan patrols, landing north of the Isles themselves. They ravaged two large towns of their homes and people and burned nearly four hundred acres of farmland before the Tortallan army caught up with them. Six hundred men were killed or captured, but little of the town could be saved. The first refugee camp was made just west of the eastern seaboard.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Gregory asked one night in study session. Some of the boys were out chatting about the war, but a small group remained in Celi's room, working quietly and watching Celi in her Shang practice.

James shrugged as Stripe rolled over in his lap. "No one knows. Its assumed that we will defeat our enemy."

Everyone made the sign against evil on their chests. They worried about their future.

"My uncle, Seaver of Tasride, told me at Midwinter that he would take me as a squire, if I liked." Leroy said. "He's waiting for me, and then going out to the front."

Celi collapsed beside him, exhausted from a long day and a difficult workout. "Good for you, Leroy," she said. "We're all nervous, but this is good. We should all see combat. We should all understand how hard being a knight is."

Gregory smiled. "Too bad we've got another year before we're squires."

Celi shrugged. "Hopefully the war will be over by then."

In fact, Celi _was_ hoping the war would be over by the time she was a squire. She would be only the second female squire in a hundred and fifty years How was she supposed to know if someone would take her, especially if they were at war? She didn't have any family members to take her like James and Leroy did. Lady Keladry had received an offer from Lord Raoul – and he was retired now. And Lady Keladry was notorious for _not_ taking a squire, ever. Lady Alanna would be retiring soon, as well, and would probably not take a squire, as she so rarely did. Who would take Celi? She could eliminate most of the older knights – they were mostly conservatives, or they were out of field work and were desk knights. Did that leave her with only green knights? She could live with that. But one of those knights would have to ask her first. As of now, they were off at war.

In mid June, only a few days before the pages test, more news came to Corus. The Navy had set out. There was an attack; Tortallan ships met with four attacking ships met with four attacking Copper ships. While the Copper ships were defeated, the Tortallans still lost two ships and nearly two hundred men.

Celi didn't recognize any of the names on the death roster. She didn't know any soldiers personally, but she had been away from Denaia a long time. It was possible that some of them were soldiers now.

"This war worries me," Celi said one night as she and James sat in her room. Stripe was tightly curled in James' lap, and curious birds where checking through open windows for food and company.

James nodded. "You want to be a knight, Celi. War is a fact of life."

Celi shook her head. "It's not that. I understand war now. We've been taking all of these tactics classes, and, well, it's got me thinking. There's something off."

James frowned. "Off?"

"Attacking from the sea is ineffective. There's nowhere to hide, and shooting down one ship kills a whole lot of men. They can't get many men to the ground easily and they just waste them."

James nodded. "That's why everyone is so sure we're going to win."

Celi shook her head. "We knew they were planning war. But what if there was something more?"

James sighed. "I believe you, Celi. You know I'd trust you with my life a thousand times over. But sometimes a horse is just a horse. Why would anyone else believe you?"

Celi frowned. "I found out about the spies. The king thanked me personally."

James shrugged. "In the eyes of these leaders, that's a fluke. You were brave, yes, and smart, but…"

Celi stood up. "I saved you!" She said, her voice getting louder.

"That was magic, Celi, not strategy." He looked down. "I believe you. You're my best friend. I'm just trying to tell you what they'll think."

Celi sat down on her bed with a thud. "Don't patronize me, James."

James frowned. "I'm not. I'm being honest. Isn't that what friends do?"

Celi opened her mouth to argue, but found herself with nothing to say. She closed her mouth slowly and began to cry.

James looked shocked. He obviously did not understand why she was crying. She certainly didn't. But her monthlies had started the day before, maybe that had something to do with it. Stripe, sensing his master's dismay, jumped off of James' lap and into Celi's.

After a moment, James shifted from his chair and sat down beside Celi. They sat for a moment, James with his head down and with Celi's quiet sobs the only thing to break the silence.

"I'm sorry, Celi, I didn't mean to make you cry."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault," she said. "you were right."

James slung his arm around Celi's shoulders. "You're allowed to cry. You're a girl. It's better than punching me."

Celi chuckled as she wiped away the last of her tears. "I could do that, if you'd prefer."

James smiled. He hugged her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "We should do some work, you know."

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow is your last day as a page."

James shuddered. "Oh yeah."

"Who do you think will take you?" Celi asked. Apparently work was not on the to-do list.

"I don't know. It could be anyone."

"You'll get a good knightmaster. The best."

James smiled. "Except for the ones who are waiting for you."

Celi smiled and looked up at him. "I'll miss you," she said quietly.

James pulled her close once again. "I'll miss you, too, Celi." They sat in silence once again. "Celi, why were you crying?" Celi sighed. Did she know? If she did, could she tell him? "Please, Celi, you're my best friend. You can tell me."

Celi sighed again. She could fight and she could do magic and she could even do math, but why couldn't she just talk to her friend? Was she not capable of emotion? Of friendship? Of love? "Do you remember how I told you everything I told you last June?" James nodded. "I left some of it out." She took a deep breath. "You - he – he tried to get rid of me."

James nodded again. "You told me."

Celi looked at him. "But I didn't tell you how. He – you – kissed me." Even though she was no longer leaning on him, Celi felt James stiffen. "I didn't understand it. I mean, I liked it, but – it didn't feel right. And then it wasn't you. I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

James didn't say anything.

"I didn't want it to be like this," Celi muttered.

"What – what did we do?" James asked, blushing.

Celi blushed in return. "Nothing!" She said quickly. "I thought it too odd – it wasn't very long – I'm only thirteen!"

James nodded quickly. "Right."

They sat awkwardly for a moment, until Celi laughed. "I'm sorry I made such a botch of things," she said. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you."

James shook his head. "I'm glad you did. Can we get some homework done now?"

Celi grinned. "I would certainly suggest it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so apparently this is a REALLY lousy chapter. Sorry about that.

Asdfsdfas: thank you?

Atlanta Enchanted: thank you very much! I happened to be reading Pride and Prejudice at the time, so that's where the name came from… and I am afraid that I can't give any of that away, of course!

Seirien: haha, thank you!

"I think a good product would be "Baby Duck Hat". It's a fake baby duck, which you strap on top of your head. Then you go swimming underwater until you find a mommy duck and her babies, and you join them. Then, all of a sudden, you stand up out of the water and roar like Godzilla. Man, those ducks really take off! Also, Baby Duck Hat is good for parties."

Until next time!

-unolimbo


	22. The Tests

The next day was the tests. The little tests were in the morning. Everyone passed, as usual.Celi and the other third years watched their friends in the big tests that afternoon. Angus went first. As far as Celi could tell, they weren't much harder than the little tests – just longer. After him came James, then Leroy, and then the boys who Celi didn't know well. They left after Leroy's test and met the older boys just outside the hall. Leroy was beaming, still full of adrenaline. Angus and James were sitting, looking tired, but happy.

Leroy leapt forward and hugged Celi. "Did you see that?" He asked as Gregory clapped his sponsor on the back.

Gregory grinned. "Brilliant!" He said.

Celi smiled. "You all did a wonderful job," she said, helping James to his feet. She hugged him tightly and then turned to Angus. "You've been out the longest," she joked. "any knights come by yet?"

Angus stuck out his tongue as he gave her a hug. "Don't mock, Denaia! I bet I'll still get more offers than you. Who knows? Maybe the king is outside waiting for me this very moment!"

James punched him. "Honestly, Angus, how could you be proud of that? Anyone could get more offers than the girl!"

Celi punched him, a bit harder than Angus. If it hadn't been for their talk the night before, she would have obsessed over that.

"That was uncalled for, Goldenlake," Leroy said with a frown.

Celi raised an eyebrow. "I don't need protecting, Leroy. James was only joking, anyway." She smiled. "You boys smell terrible! Go bathe and _then_ maybe we'll have some fun."

That night at dinner, the new squires moved to their new table. Celi cheered for her friends as she watched them move on to the next step in their lives. She would miss them. It would be up to Seamus to help her with her math homework now.

That night, Celi heard knocking just as she was drifting off to sleep. Assuming her mistress was not going to rise, Ella answered it.

"Squire Goldenlake, it's past curfew. I'm afraid Page Celiene is asleep."

She wasn't.

"It's alright, Ella, I just wanted to tell her something."

"Oh? Do you wish to leave a message?"

James shook his head. "I'll tell her in the morning."

He left. Celi fell asleep before she could wonder what he was going to tell her.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Itty bitty chapter time!

Atlanta Enchanted: bwa ha ha, I have already written that part :D But I'm afraid there won't be any marriage or anything, at least not in this story. This one isn't about them!

Slushi: wow. I am impressed, thank you! I always do that too, don't worry! Okay, well, here goes: I haven't read the Aly series, so I don't know anything that happened in them. So nothing from those books will be included in here. Basically, it is as if they never happened. I'm sorry to have to do that, but I can't help it. 

No quote today, I am REALLY lazy.

-unolimbo


	23. Summer

"Anyone seen James?" Celi asked at breakfast the next morning. She didn't see James anywhere. She hoped he would turn up soon – the pages were leaving for their annual camping trip in an hour, and Celi had to finish packing.

James didn't show up. Celi went to his room. But his name was wiped off his slate. He had a knightmaster! That must have been what he wanted to tell her the night before – but where was he now? Who was his knightmaster? She racked her mind trying to think which knights were in the city now… she couldn't for the life of her think of any. She would ask the clerks – maybe James and his knightmaster had left suddenly and that was why he wasn't around.

"It's completely possible, Celi," Seamus said as they lounged in her room, watching her pack. "Maybe he just wanted to tell you first and never got the chance."

Celis hrugged. "I just wish I knew who it was!" She said, exasperated. "I can't send him a letter if I don't know where he went!"

Vasin shrugged. "You know where he went. No one goes anywhere but the front. And there's no chance of letters getting to him there."

Gregory bounded in. "I found out who left this morning!" he said.

Celi looked up from her packing. "Who?"

"The Third Company. Keladry of Mindelan's company."

Celi's mouth fell open. James was squire to the Lady Knight? She was one of the greatest knights in the realm! She was perfect for him! She was… exactly who Celi had hoped for. She had known that James would find a good knightmaster, but this was something else. Her best friend was squired to her hero – her idol – the knight she had always hoped would choose her as squire… it saddened her to think that now there was _no one_ to be here knightmaster… she was being silly. Lady Keladry was not the only progressive in the realm, and certainly not the only knight. There were plenty of other knights left for Celi.

But most knights were either at the front or preparing to go – once the Own left for the front, no good knight would stay in Corus – at least, not any knight who would take Celi as a squire.

Celi put the thought out of her mind. It was too early to be worrying about that! She still had a year until her tests. This war with the Copper Isles could be over and forgotten by that time. The knights could have returned home.

Instead, she thought about leaving on the camping trip in less than an hour.

It was a sunny day, but Celi knew the benefit of being prepared. She put on a few layers of warm wool and stuffed her oiled sheepskin cloak into her day pack, making sure there was room for food, the heavy layers she was wearing, and, if need be, Stripe. With the mischief that cat got into, she wouldn't be surprised if she had to hide him at some point. Finally ready to leave, Celi donned her packs and ran to catch up with her yearmates.

They left quickly. It was late in the afternoon already, but they didn't go far that first day.

With so many knights and soldiers away at the front, there was a lot for the pages to do. They traveled with a caravan for three days until they reached a town in which the merchants could find soldier guards.

They helped re-dam a river that had burst with heavy spring run-off. They were there for a week. Celi liked that work. Though it was cold, Celi enjoyed being in the river – it was also less work. Boys who wanted to keep their feet dry would barter jobs with her, finding themselves cutting down trees, chopping wood, and hauling lumber. Celi and the others in the water only had to guide the wood and keep it from drifting down the slow stream.

After the dam, there wasn't as much work to do. The pages traveled back to Corus on a different road, practicing hunting and building shelters. They were home in four days.

Celi wanted to go home. She hadn't been to Denaia in what felt like forever, even though she had been back last summer – with her being a squire next year, she wouldn't be able to go home – what knight would find her there? Then she would be with her knightmaster for four years, and then – who knows? Maybe, after gaining her knighthood, she would go home. But maybe she'd stay in Corus: maybe she'd be married by them. She doubted she would be, but anything was possible. Most court ladies were married before they turned twenty. Maybe Celi would too.

But for now, she stayed in Corus, rode Lightning every day, practiced Shang as often as she could, and spent time with Angus and Leroy and her other friends who were still with her in Corus.

------------------------------------------------

An Angel On Ice: will do!

Denise: hee hee, I'm glad you are enjoying it!

Atlanta Enchanted: here you go!

Maliaphire: well, I'm not going to TELL you what he was going to say… you will just have to wait and find out!

"A funny thing to do is, if you're out hiking and your friend gets bitten by a poisonous snake, tell him you're going to go for help, then go about ten feet and pretend that you got bit by a snake. Then start an argument with him about who's going to go get help. A lot of guys will start crying. That's why it makes you feel good when you tell them it was just a joke."

-unolimbo


	24. Fourth Year

Celi's fourth and final year as a page began well. The new pages had sponsors, the squires all had knightmasters, and Lord Darcy had an unlimited number of new lessons for the fourth years to take. Celi had never realized how much work the fourth year pages did. While she was used to weightbelts and homework, this was ridiculous. They had strategy and tactics lessons two nights a week. A new weight was added weekly – just as they got used to the old ones. There was always work to do. No one was _ever_ caught up, and no one had _any _free time.

But they were learning. It wasn't a matter of drills and procedures any more. Lord Darcy had new ideas for the pages. They were given powder flares and blunted arrows (safe ways to practice battle situations) and told to fight. Celi was "killed" early on, still unaccustomed to the type of fighting. The first battle was over quickly. After that, Celi had it under control. She dodged wooden swords and dove from powder flares and was one of the only people still standing at the end.

They were divided into teams after a few free-for-alls. They were used to the weapons, now they would really have to utilize them.

Celi was on a team with Kasi, Seamus, and five younger pages. Seamus was put in command, Kasi was second in command. Seamus gave her an apologetic look at her only being a soldier – Celi ignored him. They always felt they had to be sorry for doing better than her. But Celi knew it wasn't because she was a girl – Lord Darcy was fair. Celi had learned that last year. If he made Seamus her commander, it was because he was the one who would do best as commander, and Celi would be best as a soldier.

Lord Darcy had chosen well: Seamus wasn't amazing, but with Kasi's input he did okay. Celi was best on the field – with her skills at fighting she got more men out than anyone else. Seamus' team won quickly.

They played two more games that day. One with Celi as second in command, then first. They won each time, though a bit more slowly, now that Celi wasn't in the hand to hand. As the winningest team, Celi and the other were exempt from homework that night.

"Good job, Denaia!" Seamus said, clapping her on the back.

Celi grinned. "You did better. We won faster when you were commanding."

Seamus grinned back. "Only because you were fighting."

That evening, with no homework to do, Celi did some of her Shang work. She could fight, there was no question about that. But she had so much to learn. A Shang never lost her temper. Celi didn't very often, but it was important to remember. Losing one's temper meant losing one's control. And losing control meant losing a fight.

She had to learn how to live like a Shang. Priorities, relationships, lifestyles, everything.

The evening was cool, but because it was still September, it was bright out. Ella took Celi down to the river. With the coming winter, the water was already icy cold.

"Get in," Ella said.

Celi opened her mouth to argue, but Ella held a hand up to quiet her. "If you want to be a Shang, you do what your master tells you. Your master is your life. Your master is your mind. Once you give over completely to your master, you can give over to yourself. You can then be your own master. Follow your own rule. Your master said get in the water, so get in the water."

Celi stuck her tongue out and waded into the water. She shivered as goose bumps covered her body. Her breeches clung painfully to her to her legs as the water rushed by. Moving made it worse. She stood still.

"Do your patterns. And do them as well as you do them when you're dry."

Celi's muscles groaned and seized as she tried to move them. She was freezing. But she pushed them, she pushed herself, and she did it. When she emerged from the water, her skin was white and stung to the touch, and her muscles seized instantly.

"That was cruel," she said through shivering teeth.

Ella shrugged. "A Shang does what she must do, no matter what. I am teaching you discipline. Most methods teach discipline first so the student understand the fighting, but I am of a different school. I know you would not abuse the fighting you learned. You know there is no backing out now, do you not?"

Celi nodded as she wrapped a towel around her.

Ella smiled. "Good. Now run back to your room. I'll be behind you the whole time, so no cheating.

With a groan, Celi began to slowly jog up the hill.

"Faster, Page Celiene! Lift those knees! Show some pride!"

Celi lifted her knees, cursing her maid with every stride.

-----

When she reached her room, her muscles were warm. She still shivered and her hair was standing on end and her clothes were soaked, but she was back in her room, ready for a bath.

But there was no bath waiting for her.

"You couldn't expect me to have a bath ready! I was with you. Go and collect some wood from the piles and get a fire ready. As I am your maid and I really should help you, I will tend it while you get the water."

An hour later, Celi was finally stripping off her clothes and sinking into the hot bath. "Feel better?" Ella asked kindly.

Celi slid deeper into the water. "Much," she said.

"I'm sorry I was so hard on you. You know I had to do it, don't you? It's an integral part of your training." She chuckled. "At least you weren't seven when you did it. Usually one spends years on discipline before beginning fighting at all. I like my method, as radical as it may be – you are already very disciplined."

"Goody," Celi muttered.

"I'll leave you be," Ella said through the door. "I'll be in the-" she was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Page Celiene? Page Seamus and Page Kasi are here to see you."

Celi groaned.

"They say that now may be a good time to get a head on work, since there is still an hour until curfew."

Celi groaned again, but pulled herself slowly out of the hot water. "Just as I get settled…"

She dried herself off and threw on breeches and a blouse, not worrying about a breastband. They all knew she was a girl. She twisted her long red hair into a knot to keep it from dripping on her clothes.

"Evening, lads," she said, collapsing into a chair.

"Good god, Denaia, you look like hell! Didn't you _rest_?" Seamus asked incredulously.

Celi shook her head. "Shang work," she said.

Seamus shook his head in disbelief. Kasi whistled.

Celi shrugged. "It's my life," she said.

"I thought becoming a knight was your life?"

Celi grinned. "I have a very long life."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-unolimbo


	25. Battle?

The next day, Celi felt her exercise from the day before. She was determined not to let Ella see it, though, and so she went about her day normally. She, Seamus, and Kasi had worked for an hour the night before, but they should have worked for longer. They barely finished their homework that night. No one else did.

For weeks, things continued as normal, with the fourth year students struggling to keep up in class and to run with heavy weights.

Celi had it worst. Ella worked her harder than she had ever worked her before. Working in cold water, steam rooms, and other difficult environments, fasting, exercising for so long and hard that she almost passed out, anything to make Celi's life difficult. Her friends were sympathetic, but her teachers were not. She was overworked, underslept, and barely alive. She began to flag slightly in her training, bringing her down to among many of her year-mates, instead of the top of them.

Celi couldn't wait for Midwinter. Leroy had sent a letter in October, saying that his knightmaster, Sir Germaine of Quero, was leaving the front and coming back to Corus.

_He's a great supporter of the arts,_

Leroy wrote.

_And that includes music, wine, and celebration. Don't get me wrong, he's a wonderful leader and a brilliant knightmaster – he just likes a good celebration. And so, I will be back in Corus for three weeks! I can't wait to see you all._

Celi couldn't wait to see her friend. She missed him.

Angus managed to get one letter to his friends out of sheer luck, and they didn't hear from him again. There was no personal mail from the front. Angus' knightmaster was a fort commander, so he wasn't on the front, and Leroy's knightmaster wasn't anywhere near the front. But James, on the other hand, they never heard from. The lone letter from Angus told them that he was doing well (they had seen each other once or twice), but that was all.

Celi put James out of her head. Yes, he was her best friend, and yes, she missed him, but Leroy was her friend too, and he was coming home. She would think about him.

He arrived just before Midwinter, as the pages were doing a practice battle. There was a foot of snow, and, after a lesson on hiding snow tracks and tracking in snow, they were set off in the woods behind the practice courts.

Leroy arrived during their first real practice battle. All of the second to fourth year pages, only two teams. When Celi arrived at the base after securing the death of her opponents, he was waiting with Lord Darcy.

She grinned at Leroy, who grinned back. Celi only stopped herself from running over and hugging him by remembering that he was standing beside Lord Darcy.

"We have a new fighter here today," Lord Darcy said with the tiniest of smiles. "Some of you will know Leroy of Franken. Denaia, he's under your command."

Celi gave Leroy a quick hug as some of the other boys gave him a pat on the back before continuing to their starting position. Celi wanted to talk to Leroy, but her head was buzzing with battle plans. If she was in command _and_ she had a squire fighting for her, she had to win.

"You're on the ground, Leroy," she said when they finally reached their base. "I want you leading these eight on the ground with swords. Hide in the underbrush. Don't attack unless signalled. I'll have six archers in the trees. I can't lead this from the ground."

"Do you want us with the flash bombs?" One of the third years asked.

Celi shook her head. "We're going to be on the offensive today – and I want stealth. I don't want them to know they're being attacked. So no flash bombs, no light magic. Only swords and arrows. There are so many of us that the teachers are all watching – no one will dare cheat."

Celi and six of the boys made their way up to the treetops with their bows and blunted arrows. The others hid in bushes and behind trees, still in Celi's sight.

At Celi's signal, Leroy and two boys snuck around the opposing teams scouts. Before the enemy knew what had happened, they had wooden swords at their throats. They made rude gestures, but sat down silently. Any noise would alert their team mates, which would be cheating – a dead soldier couldn't call out.

Celi saw one scout on a cliff – he was lying down, making it impossible for Celi to hit him. She watched him carefully. He reacted to something, and Celi knew he had seen her ground troops. He stood up to shoot at them, but Celi acted quickly and shot him. The blunt arrow thudded into the boy's chest. He doubled over, winded slightly, but sat down.

Three down – twelve to go. The enemy would be wondering what had happened to their scouts – Leroy and his ground troops had to get out of the way. They hid once again, and three more fighters came to see what had happened to their team mates, as Celi had suspected – her archers killed them, but not before they had called out – nine fighters were going to be there momentarily.

Red powder flashed as the enemy approached. The other team was using flash bombs to hide. One shot up near Celi, making her cough. She held it in, trying not to make noise. Suddenly, an arrow skimmed by her head, She ducked it. Another rang around her, but she ducked it as well.

Unfortunately, she ducked too far and went flying off her perch to the ground. The sensation of falling was odd and she landed on her back. Gasping for breath, she leapt up. Where was her bow? She looked up. It was caught in the tree.

Grabbing onto the branch above her head, Celi puled herself up into the tree Dodging another arrow, she rolled around the branch until she was sitting on it.

She swung up to the next one. Finally, she made her way to her bow. She pulled it out of the tree. Shots rang around her, but she hid behind the trunk of the tree. She could hear the dull thud of an arrow on it as she cocked her bow.

She glanced around; the flash bombs were settling, covering her enemy in dust. He coughed. She saw her chance.

The arrow hit him squarely in the chest. Scowling and wincing, he sat down. Celi didn't stop to congratulate herself – two more scouts were coming to answer the calls of the first two dead.

Before they could release their bows, Celi shot one. The other boy shot her, and a dull pain throbbed in her right shoulder. If it had been real it wouldn't have killed her, but it would have made her fall. So, once again, she fell out of the tree.

She landed with a painful thud. She looked at Lord Darcy, standing to the side of the battle, watching. He nodded to her, telling her she was still alive. She was injured, though, and couldn't fight.

She stood against a tree to guard herself and shouted orders to her fighters. "Leroy! Behind you!"

Leroy turned and "killed" his attacker. Lord Darcy raised his hand. The battle was over. "I think we should do this one more time." He said.

He rearranged the teams, and Celi found herself as a fighter, not a leader, against Leroy as a leader. Her leader was Thomas of Sheffield, a boy who Celi knew disliked her. He and his friends didn't believe that women belonged on the field, but hey had always been too cowardly to actually bully her. Celi thought it might have been because her friends were all the best fighters in the school.

Whatever it was, this boy didn't like her. "Ethor, you're leading on the ground. Denaia. You're scouting. Hit the trees."

Kasi frowned. "But Celi's our best ground fighter! You can't leave her in the trees!"

Celi glared at Kasi to shut him up, but it was too late. Thomas scowled. "Ethor, you're off lead. Learn to obey your orders. Scarsdale, you're ground leader."

Celi, though angry, knew she had to do as she was told. She climbed a nearby tree and arranged herself so she had a good view. She saw three boys in the distance; she signalled to Thomas. He signalled to the ground leader, Aaron of Scarsdale. Scarsdale was a big lumbering fellow with a deadly blow but no speed to think of. He left Kasi to guard (he was a friend of Thomas) and attacked. He and his soldiers managed to kill two, but all three of them were killed.

Celi couldn't help but smirk – they weren't very good at this.

Thomas signalled to Kasi that he was in charge of ground patrol, since Aaron was dead. Kasi led his six remaining ground fighters around and wiped out the third member.

Celi saw a scout in a tree across the clearing from her. She aimed her bow at the enemy, but Thomas signalled for her to stop. She did. Instead, he drew back his bow and aimed: his arrow sailed across the clearing and landed with a thud against a tree. Thomas had missed.

The scout called out to his men that he had found Thomas, and they began to congregate under the trees Celi and Thomas and three other scouts were hidden in. Celi shot two, and Kasi and his men came on the ground, but it wasn't enough. Thomas was killed.

Before any of the other boys who didn't like her could do anything, she took command. She fell out of the tree and landed in a roll. She picked up a fallen fighter's sword and killed two more fighters. She shouted to the archers to stay where they were and shoot as many attackers as they could.

They won, but barely. Celi was dead near the end, and Kasi was left, along with two of the archers Celi had left in the trees.

The day ended sorely for everyone, whether it be from multiple deaths or blows to pride.


	26. Midwinter

The time that Leroy was at the palace was far too short, in Celi's mind

The time that Leroy was at the palace was far too short, in Celi's mind. She was still constantly working, right up until the week of Midwinter itself – for a week and a half she only really saw Leroy at meals, or when he came by their rooms at night to help them with their homework.

Then Midwinter itself arrived, and Celi found herself with not much less work. The pages had been given huge amounts of homework, and Ella wasn't going to stop working Celi just because of a holiday. Celi didn't have time to see her friends at all. She begged Ella to make a trip to town to buy candy for her friends, but that was it. She was working all the time.

The Midwinter feast was sadly sparse. Many knights were away at war, and the room showed for it. Celi, much to her dismay, was serving the king's table – she was utterly terrified, but Jonathan smiled at her when she brought the first course out, and the Queen made pleasant conversation whenever Celi came around.

The pages were given a night off near the end of the holiday. They gathered in Celi's room, which Ella had decorated cheerily for the occasion. The pages drank to the health of their friends at war, they drank to the health of the king, they drank to the health of each other, and they drank to anything else they could think of. Celi found herself in a corner chattering at Leroy much more than she usually would have, but he didn't seem to mind. She had never drank before, and the feeling of the spirits in her was an odd feeling, but not an all together unpleasant one. She did, unfortunately, find herself asleep far earlier than she would have liked.

She rose groggily the next morning, much later than she would have liked. Ella had some, but very little, pity for her, and after only a few minutes of stumbling around, Celi found herself in the midst of her morning Shang training. "You're cruel," Celi said between breaths, but Ella simply smiled.

Celi finished her morning work-out just in time to see Leroy off. He assured her and the others that he would be home soon, and hugged Celi tightly before leaving. He promised to send word of Angus and James as soon as he heard any.

The rest of the year passed with little event – only work. Ella worked Celi harder than she could imagine, as did her teachers. She wasn't sure how she could possibly pass her big exams, how she could possibly hold all that knowledge in her head. Ella eased up on training in the weeks before the exams so Celi could get more studying in. She and her yearmates spent every minute studying and happily, they all passed.

All that remained was the ordeal of finding a knightmaster.


	27. Squiring

This update seems pertinent now: I have not read the Trickster series. I don't know if I have said before (in this story) that I have not read them, so anything that happens in them does not affect the outcome or backstory of my story. That is all.

Sorry it took me so long to update.

--

Celiene of Denaia didn't have her hopes up. Keladry of Mindelan, the famed lady knight, was famous for never taking a squire – but for some reason, she had chosen one only a year older than Celi herself – James of Goldenlake and Mallory's Peak, Celi's best friend and longtime crush. Celi had not even seen James since he became a squire. He and the Protector of the Small had left on trail before James had even had a chance to tell Celi himself. Who would choose Celiene now? She had hoped of a great knight, like James' father, but he was near retired from field work and refused to take a squire on grounds that he would bore them to death. The Lady Alanna had retired to Pirate's Cove a few years earlier, shortly after sorting the affairs at Olau, the fief of her late adoptive father. Celi knew little of Sir Keladry's friends, only that her best friend was a powerful and influential healer, the son of the old Duke Baird.

She had little hopes. The last female page had been spared years of boredom by Sir Raoul, but it was unlikely something similar could happen again. Frustrated, Celi trained harder than ever that summer. Even while she had been at her parents' townhouse, she had ridden Lightning for hours every day. She hit the target in every tilting practice, even when she used the willow ring; she had a perfect shot with both basic and longbow; she could match, if not beat, every knight she had come across in the ring; her Shang skills proceeded as well (Ella, of course, would not let them stop).

When autumn came and she moved back into the palace, Celi practiced even more – Ella had to hold her back. "What are you trying to prove, child?" Ella asked one day, as Celi, stiff and sore all over, slowly lowered herself into a hot bath.

"I'm not trying to prove anything, Ella," she said with a wince. "I'm trying to make sure I'm in perfect condition when I get chosen by a knight. Besides, you have been working me so hard."

"I don't call being unable to move being prepared," the maid snapped. She sighed. "Celiene, you're strong. I'm glad that you're focussed and that you understand that you must suffer to be great, but don't hurt yourself. It is not the Shang way, and it is not the knight way."

Celiene smiled. "I won't, Ella. If it makes you feel better, I'll sleep in tomorrow – more sleep, less exercise."

Ella nodded. "Sounds good, girly."

The next morning, though she slept in long past dawn, Celi made her way to the training grounds as soon as she had eaten breakfast. There was someone leaning against the fence when Celi brought her horse out. They were on the other end of the field, but Celi was fairly certain she could see the colours of the King's Own – a knight of the Own, perhaps? Her heart fluttered with anticipation. _Best make this a good practice_, she told herself. "Ignore them," she muttered, calming herself as she mounted Lightning.

She practiced as usual. After nearly an hour of tilting, she retired her horse and stretched. She had skipped her Shang exercises that morning to sleep but now she regretted it – she would have to practice now.

Three quarters of the way through her exercises, Celi heard a voice from behind her.

"I don't think I'd be much competition in hand to hand with that Shang training, but how about a little fencing?"

Celi spun around and found herself blushing. Sir Keladry of Mindelan, the Lady Knight of Tortall, Protector of the Small, had just asked her to fence. "Of course, my lady," she said with a bow. "Let me get my sword." Thoughts flew through Celi's head as she retrieved her sword. Was the Lady Knight testing her? Was she checking her out for someone? Celi was glad she had the time to settle her thoughts – even if it were only for a moment, it was nice to get a chance to breathe and think.

"Are you ready?" The knight asked when Celi returned. Celi nodded, entered the ring, and bowed. The match began.

"I was expecting you earlier," Sir Keladry said, distracting Celi from the fighting. She knew the tactic well.

"My Shang master insisted I rest."

"I haven't seen you before, but I have heard great things. You looked good out there."

"Thank you," Celi said over the slaps and clangs of their training swords hitting one another.

"I think I've got the resources to take a squire right now. What do you say?"

Her sword hit Celi squarely in the chest with a slap. Celi fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for breath. Sir Keladry leaned down to her. "Somehow I knew that would work. You were giving me quite a fight, I had to be sneaky. I apologize."

Celiene shook her head, brushing off the apology and catching her breath. "Was it true?" She croaked, taking a swig of water.

Lady Keladry smiled. "It depends on your answer."

"But I thought James was your squire."

Lady Keladry frowned. "Of Goldenlake? James? No, Raoul would never let me do such a thing to his son, no matter how much the boy deserved it. His knight master is Sir Nealan."

Celiene grinned, then coughed once more. "I'd love to be your squire. Thank you."

Lady Keladry rose and put her hand out for Celi, who took it. Once standing, they shook hands. "Good luck, squire Celiene. Go get yourself cleaned up. I'll meet you in my room in an hour. Don't be late."

Celi nodded and bowed before turning and racing up the hill to the palace.

"Ella!" She cried when she reached her room. "You'll never guess-" she stopped. Ella was holding a tray of tea, offering a cup of tea to a boy of sixteen.

"Morning, Celi. I was wondering when you might get back."

Ella smiled. "You took longer than you usually do, so I was offering Squire James a cup of tea. I hope that is alright."

Celi nodded slowly. "I – I have to take my bath before it gets cold. I'll only be a moment."

James smiled at her. She smiled back and quickly went into her dressing room. Why was she so nervous? She had been best friends with James since she was ten. She hadn't seen him in a year, and now she was nervous around him? Ella had drawn her bath much earlier, and it was getting cold. Celi bathed quickly, focussing on the fact that James was on the other side of the very thin door.

James was still smiling when she emerged from the washroom. Ella was gone. They looked at each other for a moment. "You look older," James said finally.

Celi smiled. "That will happen." She walked quickly across the room and hugged him tightly. "I missed you," she said. "I want to hear everything! Where did you go? What did you do? I am so terribly sorry that I can't talk indefinitely right now, but I have to leave in a few moments. You'll never guess who asked me to be their squire! _Sir Keladry!"_

James grinned. "I know. Sir Nealan told me." He sighed. "I waited all this time for you, and there's no time to catch up." They were standing close, almost touching. Neither of them had moved away after their hug.

Celi nodded. "I will come and find you later to hear everthing," she said cheerily. She turned to leave, but felt James' hand grip her arm. Shivers ran down her spine as he leaned closer to her – he kissed her.

"Um…" his face was red. "I'll talk to you later." He brushed by her as he stepped out of the room. He didn't look back.

Celi didn't understand at all. All these years of friendship, all the months of Celi secretly wishing something like that would happen – she had never expected it to come true. She had expected it to always be a dream, confined to the depths of her mind. But the way James had acted; maybe it would be going back to her mind soon.

She was standing there, dumbstruck, when she realized that she was supposed to meet Lady Keladry in five minutes. She ran down the hallways towards the knights wing. The first door was open, and on the slate outside _Sir Keladry of Mindelan_ was proudly written. Celi knocked on the open door frame, catching her breath.

Lady Keladry didn't look up. "You're not late. Come, sit. Would you like some tea?"

Celi shook her head. "No, thank you," she said, looking around the room. It was a small study, or at least was smaller than Celi had expected. It comfortably fit a desk, two chairs, and a sofa, with the window facing into a courtyard. There was a door on each side – one, Celi knew, leading to Sir Keladry's bedroom, and one leading to a small room that would be Celi's. The room was tidy and neat, with little ornamentation. A glaive leaned against the wall, and four small ceramic cats lined the mantel over the fireplace.

"Good," Lady Keladry said, closing the book she was writing in and placing it in a drawer, "we have a lot to do." She looked Celi over – Celi immediately regretted not plaiting her hair instead of tying it back in a ponytail, and not putting on a nicer tunic. "We need to get you a horse. You have a mare, do you not?"

Celi nodded.

"Very well. We will give you a warhorse. As I'm sure you noticed, I was appointed head knight of the King's Own after Sir Raoul retired. You will not be the work that most squires do. Just like I did, you will spend most of your time in the field. Your work will not be easy, but it will be rewarding. If you would like to decline this offer of difficult work in the hopes that a desk knight or someone else will squire you, I will take no offense." When Celi made no movement, she continued: "I suppose we had better get you a horse then."

Celi followed her knightmaster out of the room, her mind buzzing with activity.

"So what made you think I had taken Goldenlake as my squire?" Sir Keladry asked as they walked.

"He never told me who his knightmaster was, he just disappeared. I knew you and his father are good friends. The records stated you both left the palace on the same day last year. I tried to figure out who else it could have been, but… I obviously didn't come up with anything."

Lady Keladry smiled. "I've often thought that you were better suited for Neal, and James for me. Neal and you both have magic, while James and I do not. Neal could use you when he gets soft, while James would never be allowed to get that way with me. You would have excelled, had you been in different positions.

"But you are not. James is with Neal, and you are with me, and that means it was meant to happen."

"Did you choose me because I'm a girl?" Celi asked.

Lady Keladry smiled. "No, I did not. I chose you because you are promising. You're a skilled fighter and tactician. I've spoken to your teachers. They say you're strong, a good leader, and a quick learner. These are all important things when you're working with the King's Own. Some slow boy or weak fighter would not suffice, and would probably end up dead before he completed his service with me. As to why I waited until this year, well – I'm not ashamed to admit I couldn't afford it until now. Quite obviously I do not stand to inherit very much from my parents, and I am not married – I never had much of an income.

"You might also note that I have never been terribly popular around here. I was never in enough people's good books to feel right about taking a squire. I am looked at in a much better light now – any squire of mine before would find him or herself equally unpopular."

Celi smiled. "I know how you feel about not being in many people's good books, though I think that I had an easier time of it – after Alanna and you, it has gotten a lot easier to be a female page."

Lady Keladry nodded. "It probably doesn't hurt that you're good friends with James." Celi felt a blush rise to her cheeks, but hoped that her knightmaster wouldn't notice. "Raoul is an important man. A connection to him is always a good thing – I kknow I would never have come this far without him."

They arrived at the Own's stables. There were not a terribly large number of available horses, but there were enough for Celi to choose from. Lady Keladry walked slowly by all the stalls, not stopping in front of any of them. Finally, she paused. "What about him?"

Celi stepped into the stall. She ran her hand down the horse's withers, looked at his teeth, and checked his hooves. "Can we keep looking?" She asked.

"Why?"

"This horse is lamed. His hoof is cracked."

Lady Keladry smiled. "Thank you. I'll make sure Daine sees to him."

Celi knew her knightmaster knew the horse was lamed. She was being tested, and she passed.

--

So other than that little blip of an update yesterday, it's been a while! Like… two years, pretty much. I will not be very surprised if I don't even have any more readers! :)

Well, here it is, then.

"During the Middle Ages, probably one of the biggest mistakes people made was not putting on your armour because you were 'just going down to the corner.'"

-unolimbo


End file.
